RWBY: One-shot of the Month
by Novandalis
Summary: A fluff and smut one-shot series where every entry is voted on, or commissioned, by you! Voting link is on my profile, as are commission details. Every pairing will be done eventually, so vote for the ones you like best, and they'll be the ones that get made first. Rated M for language and smut. Lots and lots of smut. Duh. :P
1. Make Love, Not War

**Hey everybody! So this is my new monthly one-shot series, each entry of which will be voted on by you! There's a link on my profile for where you can vote, just follow it and you'll see what to do! I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you again soon!**

One-shot: August

Make Love, Not War:

"You go on ahead, this one's mine," Yang growled, keeping her eyes fixed on Neo. She charged forward to distract her so the rest of her team could run past, and now she was alone to take this girl on. Neo was incredibly quick though, easily countering Yang's vicious attacks and ultimately knocking her hard onto the ground. Neo pulled her sword from its sheath in her cane, but paused instead of moving to strike. There was something else on her mind, that had been there since they'd last met, and she decided she was going to give it a try now.

Yang recovered after a moment and slowly got back to her feet. She looked over as Neo put her sword away, and got back into her combat stance, although it was more defensive now. In her mind, Yang didn't actually believe she could win from here, but she intended to go down swinging if that were the case. Neo grinned, "Aww, come on, honey. You don't really wanna fight me, do you?"

"Whoa, it can talk?" Yang said in surprise, still managing to throw out an insult. "And yeah, I do wanna fight you."

"Are you suuure?" Neo asked in a much more playful tone. She took a few steps toward Yang and put her hand on the blonde's cheek, making her flinch away. "There isn't anything else you'd rather do?"

Yang blinked a few times before swatting the girl's hand away. She cocked her head to the side, "The fuck? Are you being serious right now?"

"Duh, silly. You look like you'd be a lotta fun, and I wouldn't mind taking a break from all this fighting, wouldn't you?"

"I uh... Well I..." Yang babbled, a little angry at herself for actually being conflicted here. The rational part of her brain was screaming at her to keep fighting, that this was a perfect opportunity to land a devastating punch, but her curiosity had already been peaked, and she had to at least hear where Neo was going with this. "I... You... Are you really being serious? You wanna, like, do it... right here? Right now?"

Neo giggled and nodded, "That's the plan. You in or not?"

"You're insane. Absolutely insane. You're just trying to distract me, aren't you?" Yang asked with a suspicious glare.

"Of course I'm distracting you, but us fighting would accomplish the same thing, wouldn't it? Except if we fight, only one of us would be happy with the outcome."

The brawler chuckled, "Yeah, me. But you know what I meant, how do I know this isn't just a trap?"

Neo shrugged, "You don't, you'll just have to trust me. Tell you what, if I cum first I'll let you throw a free punch at me. Sound good?" She closed her eyes and leaned forward, giving Yang an open invitation to hit her as a show of trust. Meanwhile Yang just stood perplexed, still not entirely sure what was going on. She reared her arm back to punch, but Neo didn't flinch. She held it there for a minute before sighing and letting her arm fall back to her side. After a moment Neo reopened her eyes and smiled, "So is that a yes?"

' _Holy shit, am I really thinking about doing this?_ ' Yang thought as Neo closed the remaining space between them. ' _This is crazy, I can't just-_ ' She was cut off when Neo put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her down into a kiss. She went to jerk away, but strangely found that she liked it. She had always loved being naughty, doing things in crazy places just for the thrill, and the irrational side of her brain finally won out over the rest.

"Alright, you're on," Yang confidently replied as they separated. "Wait a sec, what do you get if you win?"

Neo rolled her eyes, "I dunno, not punched in the face? It's not a contest, I just wanted to get you to say yes. I don't want a reward for getting you off first, I just wanna fuck you. It's a win-win for you no matter what."

Yang continued to smile and nodded, and with that the fun could begin. There was a moment of stillness where both girls were staring at each other and analysing how to get right to the good part. They both knew they were under a time constrain with the train, which meant there was no time for the sensuality of playfully undressing each other. They both knew what they wanted, and they wanted it now. They came together in a tight embrace, each girl hungrily kissing at the other as their adrenaline began to flow. Yang immediately pushed Neo against the wall of the train as they continued, trying to take a dominant role from the very start. There was a flurry of clothes flying through the air as they tore each others outfits off, being careful not to actually rip them apart. After all, they'd need them again once they were done. Both girls were naked in a matter of seconds, and now it was time to heat things up a bit.

Yang reached down and hooked her hands under Neo's thighs, lifting the smaller girl up against the wall so their heads were more even with each other. Neo's arms flew to Yang's head, running through the girl's golden hair and pulling her head in close to keep their lips from parting. They would've stayed like that for much longer, but a sudden bump in the tracks caused Yang to lose her balance and they both fell backward onto the floor. Neo landed awkwardly on top of Yang, the blonde's breasts acting like a cushion for her fall, eliciting a fairly loud moan from Yang in response. They sat up and just started to laugh once they looked at each other again.

Neo grinned and wiped the saliva dripping from her mouth on her arm before adjusting her position on top of Yang. She pinned the blonde's hands above her head and went back to kissing her, and possibly would've been content to do so for the rest of the time they had. She was intoxicated by Yang's scent, taste, everything about her. It was an overwhelming feeling of lust she hadn't expected, but gladly welcomed. After a while Yang decided to switch things up though, and rolled over so she was the one pinning Neo beneath her.

"You're mine now," she purred, taking her right hand and placing on Neo's breast, very gently starting to massage it. Neo gave a tiny gasp and shut her eyes, taken off guard by the sudden sensation. Yang leaned down and gave a gentle kiss on Neo's nipple before lightly putting it between her teeth. She pulled up a tiny bit and let it snap back, earning another gasp. Meanwhile, she moved her hand down and let it rest on Neo's pelvis, her fingers only inches away from her most intimate area. "How bad do you want this?"

"Mmm... I want it..." Neo moaned while Yang continued to work on her chest. The blonde's mouth enveloped her breast, her tongue moving lightly around to tease her. "I want it so badly..."

Yang's fingers moved halfway to their intended destination then stopped again. She took her mouth away from Neo's chest and moved up close to her ear. "Beg me," she whispered seductively, very quickly picking up on power she had over this girl.

"P-Please," Neo stuttered as her body starting to go crazy from her desire. Yang's hand moved another inch closer so that her middle finger rested right on the edge of Neo's womanhood. "Please, Yang, fuck me!"

The brawler raised get eyebrows and started to nibble at Neo's ear while her middle finger moved down and grazed over the girl's slit. She made no attempt to penetrate, but did playfully rub over her clit when she pulled her hand back up. "Not yet," she said, shifting her head to give Neo a long kiss. "I'm not done toying with you yet."

Neo grunted and suddenly flipped them back over, once again pinning Yang beneath her. "Is that so?" she asked, kissing the blonde on the neck. "Well then maybe I should return the favour."

Yang tried to turn over again, but Neo was surprisingly strong for her size. Both of her hands were pinned above her head by just Neo's left hand, while the other traced a lazy circle around her bellybutton. She went to say something, but Neo's free hand suddenly shot between her legs, sliding back and forth around her entrance. She took a sharp breath every time Neo's finger came up and flicked her sensitive nub, and she ultimately surrendered herself to whatever Neo had in store for her. "Ahhh... Y-Yeah, like that," she breathed. "OhhHHhhh... AhhAAHH!"

"Oh come on," Neo smirked, suddenly pulling her hand away. She held it up so Yang could see how wet she'd gotten, then licked each of her fingers individually. "Don't cum this early, I wanna get some good action too."

"What, you think I can't go more than once at a time?" Yang teased. She wasn't going to admit that it was true though, that she'd essentially be out once she came. Of course, she wasn't as close as Neo believe she was, but that didn't matter.

Neo shrugged, "I never said that, but I-" She was cut off when Yang seized the opportunity to retake her dominant position and flipped them over yet again. "Hey, no fair!"

Yang smiled innocently, "Fair? Since when is there fair and unfair in sex?" She brought their lips back together and let her hand slide once again down Neo's torso, across her belly, and finally between her legs. Her fingers parted the girl's lower lips and stopped, poised to strike above her opening. She let them idle a minute, but continued to kiss Neo, feeling the tension and anticipation build up in the smaller girl as she waited for what was to come.

"Y-Yang, do it," Neo said, although it came out very muffled from having another tongue in her mouth. "Stop t-teasing me already and fuck me."

"What, you don't like it?" the blonde asked, pulling her head away. She giggled as Neo crossed her arms and glared up at her. The girl went to say something, but Yang's middle and ring fingers suddenly pushed their way inside, turning whatever she had intended to say into a loud cry of pleasure. "There, better?"

"Mmm, y-yeah, that's it," Neo said, her voice cracking near the end as Yang started to pump her hand in and out.

"What? No snappy comeback?"

Neo tried to roll her eyes, but the warm feeling spreading through her abdomen kept them firmly closed. "I th-thought we were h-having sex to avoid f-fighting?" she asked, making Yang laugh and slowly bring her hand to a stop. Neo opened her eyes and pouted when she saw Yang grinning back at her. "Hey, why'd you stop?"

"Oh come on, not messing around with each other would take all the fun out of it," she said as she crawled back a few steps. "At least I think it would." She lowered her head and planted a kiss on Neo's bellybutton before wrapping her arms around the girl's thighs. It took Neo a moment to register what was happening, but finally pieced it together when she felt Yang's tongue trace a long line from the bottom of her slit up to the top. Yang paused there to let her lips suck on around Neo's clit, sending a shiver of ecstasy up the girl's spine.

"Hey, j-just so you know," Neo began, feeling a little silly even saying it. "I've n-never had someone g-go down on me before."

Yang looked up for a moment and saw a hint of nervousness in Neo's eyes. Even if they were enemies, this wasn't the area she wanted to do any damage in, and she decided to tread lightly. She gave a warm smile, "Then I'll make sure I ruin you for when anyone else tries to. If you want me to stop though, just say so."

Neo nodded and let her head lie back against the floor. Yang felt her take a deep, nervous breath, and paused another moment before going back in. Neo was blown away as the blonde's tongue sent waves of pleasure through her that she'd never imagined possible, any and all fears about it disappearing in the process. Yang knew exactly what spots to hit, licking and sucking hungrily while she savored Neo's taste. She added her index and middle finger under her chin, using them to stimulate Neo's G-spot while her mouth focused solely on the girl's clit.

"Ahhh... Y-Yang, I... I..." Neo moaned, feeling herself nearing her breaking point. In the back of her mind she remembered what would happen if she were the first to come, but this simply felt too incredible. "I'm gonna... g-gonna cuuUUUM!" She arched her back, feeling an unbelievable force radiating out from her loins as Yang doubled her speed in response to the cries. Her entire body went numb and tingly, and she went limp on the floor as she let out a long, content breath.

After a moment Neo felt her legs being repositioned, and lifted her head to see that Yang had moved up and crossed their legs together, forming a scissor. The blonde grinned and reached over to take Neo's hands, pulling her up to a sitting position so their faces were only an inch or so apart. "My turn," she purred, interlacing their fingers and pulling Neo in close so that their vaginas pressed up against each other. She went in for another long kiss and began to rub her pelvis up and down, and side to side.

Neo kissed back and mirrored the motion, still riding high from her orgasm. This wasn't something she'd done before either, but quickly found she loved. The friction between them was amazing, and soon she felt herself nearing a second climax. Meanwhile, Yang was fast approaching her first, humping harder and harder as she too felt her body seeming to turn to jelly from the intense pleasure. She threw her head back and let out a loud cry as she came, which sent Neo over the edge yet again. The two shared their orgasm and both slowly slumped back onto the floor while they recovered and caught their breath.

Yang stayed lying down for a while, eyes closed, just wanting to stay in this blissful moment, until the rustling of a belt buckle brought her back to reality. She sat up and looked over to see that Neo was already dressed. Neo smiled and tossed Yang's clothes over to her. "I've gotta say, that was even better than I imagined," she said while the brawler got back into her outfit. "I'm a little disappointed I came first though, I was really hoping to avoid your fist once again. A deal's a deal though, and I guess since I got off twice and you only came once, it'll make us even."

Reluctantly, she walked over and closed her eyes, tensing her entire body while she waited for the hit to come. Yang grinned as she finished adjusting her clothes and walked over, stopping only a foot away from Neo. The girl grimaced and flinched when she heard her stop, and Yang couldn't help but laugh. "Relax, I'm not gonna punch you," she said, putting a finger under Neo's chin and tilting the girl's head up to kiss her. "That was too good to spoil now."

Neo smiled, "Huh, thanks. I guess that's it then. I hope it was as fun for you as it was for me. If you're ever up for it, we should do this again sometime." With that, she took two steps back before jumping and vanishing with a small shimmer.

' _Holy shit,_ ' Yang thought, not entirely sure how to feel about what she'd just done. ' _That was... amazing. But so wrong, and... Oh boy, I hope no one finds out about this, no way I'd ever be able to explain myself. I wonder if she was serious about doing this again... I mean, I'd love to, I've got plenty more I want to do with her, but... there's no way, right? I-_ '

"YANG! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ruby suddenly yelled from somewhere on top of the train, reminding Yang what she was doing here in the first place.

"Coming!" she called back before running off, thoughts of Neo still racing through her head. She paused when she reached the ladder to the roof though, and couldn't help but giggle at what she'd just said.

' _Wouldn't be the first time today,_ ' she thought with a smile before hurrying to help her team.

 **Thank you to my incredible Patrons:**

 **Mike Zembruski**

 **Kenseilon**

 **Ryan Hoogerdijk**

 **You're the best! ❤️**


	2. Don't Tell Yang

**Hi guys! I changed the voting to a strawpoll to make it easier, so follow that link on my profile to vote for next month's one-shot! After you're done reading this one of course. ;)**

One-shot: September

Don't Tell Yang: (Ruby x Blake)

"I'll be at the library if anyone needs me," Weiss announced as she started walking to the door. It was nine o'clock on a Friday night, but she always found time to put in a little extra study time.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Yang asked, getting up from her bed. "There's a party pretty close to the library I wanna hit up."

Weiss shrugged and the two headed out, leaving Blake and Ruby by themselves. "Have fun!" Ruby called out before the door closed. She was bored almost immediately, and looked over to see what Blake was up to. As expected, she was quietly reading in her bed. Ruby sighed and went to play a game on her scroll, but then the title on the spine of Blake's book caught her attention. She giggled, "Ninjas of Love Three? How many of those are there?"

"Huh?" Blake asked, taking a moment to snap out of her reading mode. "It's a four book series. I'm almost done with this one, I'll check out the last one once I am."

Ruby grinned, "How do you make three books about nothing but smut? Doesn't that get boring after a while?"

"It's not all smut, it's a love story," Blake replied before continuing to read.

"Whatever you say," her leader sarcastically replied before lying back against her pillow. "Hey... can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure? What's up?" There a pause, and finally Blake looked up to see Ruby staring up at the ceiling. The girl's cheeks were red enough to blend into her hood, and she was nervously tapping her fingers on the side of her mattress.

"Why do you like that stuff?" the caped girl finally asked.

Blake didn't seem to understand the question at first. "Like what stuff?" she asked back. "Love stories? Or do you mean the smutty parts?"

Ruby shrugged, "The last part, mostly. I uh, I picked up the first book the other day to see what it was about, and... some of the things they do are... interesting. I was just curious why you liked reading about it."

"Umm... Look, maybe we shouldn't talk about this. You're a little young for this sort of thing."

"Hey!" Ruby pouted. "I'm not a little kid, as much as Yang treats me like one. I know about sex and everything, and I wanted to ask you about this."

Blake shook her head, "I really don't think I should-"

"Please?" Ruby asked, putting on a sad face. "I just wanna ask a few questions. And no, I don't wanna ask Yang, I wanna ask you."

"Okay... Well... What do you wanna know?" The silence that followed felt incredibly awkward for both of them. Blake wasn't enthused about answering Ruby's questions about sex, especially the kinds of things that went on in her books. On the other hand, Ruby was nervous about asking her questions because she didn't know how Blake would react to them. Especially the last one.

"Do you like doing that stuff?" Ruby finally asked, rolling on her so that she was looking at Blake. "Like, is that why you like the books so much?"

The Faunus girl blushed, "I-I think that's a little personal, don't you?" She could see that Ruby wasn't trying to be rude or pry, but that wasn't the kind of question she had been expecting. "But, if you really must know, then yes."

"Alright," Ruby replied. "I'm just curious about it. Are those things, like, fun? Do they actually feel good? It just seems like it wouldn't to me."

Blake gave a shy nod, "I think it does, but it's different for everyone. Some people like it, some don't. It's not really something you can know for sure unless you try it yourself."

"I guess that makes sense," Ruby said in a quiet voice, not making eye contact as she spoke. "So, feel free to say no to this, but uh... would you want to... maybe... try it with me?"

Blake's eyes shot in surprise, "W-What? D-Did you just...? I mean, are you suggesting...? You want...?"

"Well, yeah..." Ruby said with an innocent smile. "I dunno, it seemed like it would fun. We've got plenty of time to ourselves right now, I just figured... Nevermind, it was stupid. Pretend I didn't say anything."

Blake put her head in her hands, "It's a little late for that... I don't understand, what made you think asking that was a good idea? That's not... You can't just..."

"I'm sorry," Ruby said as she buried her face into her pillow. "I knew it was a long shot, can we please move past it? I wanna pretend this week just didn't happen..."

"This week? Is that how long you've been thinking about this?" Blake asked, getting a small nod in return. "But... why?" Ruby shook her head, which was still firmly pressed into her pillow. That wasn't a good enough answer for Blake, and she walked over to pry her leader's head up to speak to her. Ruby tried to fight her, but eventually Blake managed to get her out of bed so they could talk face to face.

Ruby sighed and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward. It's just... I dunno, those books make it sound so fun and... well... I wanted to try it, and I couldn't think of anyone else to go to."

"So you just decided to ask me to have sex with you? Have you even had your first time yet?"

"Uh... No..." Ruby replied, regretting bringing this up more and more with every passing second. "But hey, you've gotta start somewhere... right...?"

Blake rolled her eyes, "Yes, but that somewhere should be with your first boyfriend or girlfriend after you've reached that point in your relationship, not with me on a whim." Ruby nodded and tried to get back up to her bed, but Blake put a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. "Is there something more you're not telling me? This isn't like you at all."

"Not really," Ruby said with a shrug. Again, Blake wasn't satisfied with that answer, and her glare eventually made Ruby say more. "Fine, I... I have a bit of a crush on you, okay? I know it's dumb at it'll never happen, but can't help it. I know you and Sun are practically a thing now, so I figured if I had any chance with you it'd be through a fling like this. Can I please go back to bed now?"

Blake looked shocked, but there was also a hint of sympathy. Ruby was right about her and Sun, but they weren't official yet, and she could only imagine how that could look to Ruby. She took a second to compose her thoughts before smiling, "Ruby... that's really sweet, but... Uh... I... I-I actually don't know what to say. How long have you felt this way?"

Her leader blushed, "Weeeell... Remember when we first met? Right about then, actually."

"Seriously?" the Faunus girl asked in amazement. "That long? Why didn't say anything? It was almost the end of the first semester by the time I met Sun."

"Because I'm fifteen and I thought you'd never go for me! You know I can be shy with stuff like this, I was terrified of asking because I didn't want to hear you say no... Look, it's over and done now, you said no and you're more or less with Sun, it's over. I-"

"Ruby, stop," Blake interrupted. The redhead sighed and looked up, expecting to be met with another angry stare, but that wasn't the case. Blake was still smiling, but it was different now. Ruby didn't know why, but the first word that came to mind to describe it was playful. Blake put her hands on Ruby's shoulders, "I'll tell you what... I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but... if you'd be up for a one time thing, then... maybe... we could-"

"Wait, really?" Ruby asked in awe. "You want to? You mean it?"

Blake shrugged, "Honestly, I can't think of a good reason not to, which should probably frighten me. But, if it's what you want then I suppose we can, but it's only this once, okay? And you can't tell anyone it happened."

Ruby nodded vigorously, "You got it!" It went quiet after realising they both didn't know how to proceed, and that silence very quickly started turning awkward. "So uh... what now?"

"That's up to you, I guess," Blake replied. "What is it you've been wanted to try out from these books?"

Ruby's face instantly turned bright red, "Oh, um... There was a lot of stuff with rope and toys, so that. I don't know what we've got around here though."

Blake grinned, "I've got that covered. So you want BDSM stuff?"

"No, not entirely. I'd rather not have to call you master or act like a slave, but I do want you to be in charge. Just do whatever, be dominant, I'll say something if I'm uncomfortable."

Blake nodded and walked over to the dresser. She looked through the middle drawer for a second before pulling out a few liberty lengths of ropes from when they set up the bunkbeds. She set them down on the nightstand before taking Ruby's hand and pulling her onto the edge of her bed. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, sensing how nervous Ruby was.

Her leader nodded, "Completely. I'm all yours." Another pause followed, and this time it was Blake who had to break it. Both girls were ready to go, but there was just one awkward hurdle to get over first.

Blake smiled and leaned in, putting her hand behind Ruby's head and bringing her in for a kiss to get things started. Her smile widened after the distinct taste of chocolate made its way from Ruby's mouth into hers, and she did her best to stifle a laugh. With that, they could begin, and Blake made the first move. Both girls were in their pajamas, so that made her plan of action much easier. She reached down and pulled Ruby's tank top over her head and tossed it off to the side. Neither girl had on a bra, so that was one less article of clothing to worry about.

She pushed Ruby down onto her back and straddled her, gazing down at the girl before. Ruby's breasts weren't the biggest, but they were cute nonetheless and fit her perfectly. "Last chance to back out," Blake grinned, starting to lay down on top of her leader.

Ruby smiled, "Not a chance." She pulled Blake back into a kiss and tugged at the lace on Blake's robe. It fell off around them, leaving Blake in just her underwear. The Faunus girl responded by pulled Ruby's pajama bottoms off and discarding them. Their breasts rubbed against each other when she leant back in, eliciting a soft moan from Ruby. Blake noticed right away, and slowly moved her torso back and forth to keep the sensation going.

Her hand eventually drifted to Ruby's hips, and onto the hem of her underwear. Blake wasn't normally one for foreplay, and since Ruby had given her full reign, she decided to get right to the good part. She brought her other hand down and got up on her knees, then slid Ruby's panties off in one swift motion. Ruby immediately shut her legs, but let them relax again. "Sorry," she said, blushing harder than before. "Natural reaction."

Blake simply grinned, "Relax, I'll take good care of you." She brought her head down and got her first look and Ruby's core. She was surprised to see that it was very freshly clean shaven, and couldn't help but wonder if Ruby had done it in the hopes that this would happen. She planted a light kiss just above before moving down and tracing her tongue up through Ruby's lower lips.

Ruby gasped, "W-Whoa, going right for fun stuff?"

"Oh, this is just the beginning," Blake replied before suddenly darting her tongue back in. Ruby hadn't expected it, but there was a cat-like roughness to Blake's tongue that felt incredible as it explored her folds and brushed her clit. The redhead gripped the sheets tightly, letting out heavy breaths and moans from the new feelings of pleasure. This was just a warm-up though, just Blake getting her ready. Without stopping her licking, she reached under her bed and felt around for a few seconds before pulling up a long, black box. She kept it at her side for a minute so she could finish priming Ruby, then pulled her head back and opened it.

Ruby looked a little nervous as Blake brought out a long, purple, ribbed dildo. It was about ten inches in length and above average girth, which looked fairly daunting to someone who'd never had anything inside them before. Blake lifted it to her mouth and gave it a few good licks to wet it before resting it at Ruby's entrance. "You'll be gentle, right?" the leader asked.

Blake gave a reassuring smile, "Of course. It might hurt a little at first, that's normal, but just be prepared. I don't have anything smaller than this or I'd use that instead. I've got bigger ones for later if you think you're up for it though."

"Sounds good," Ruby said with an eager nod, then propped herself up on her elbows to get a better view of what was happening between her legs. Blake rubbed the tip between Ruby's lips before slowly beginning to push it inside. "Ahh... Ahh... AhhHH! S-Slower..."

Blake immediately complied, and started taking a different approach. She slid the shaft back about half an inch before quickly pushing it in a full inch. Again, out half an inch, in an inch, repeating the motion until she felt it press against the end of Ruby's depth. Ruby winced every time it went further in, but by the time it was fully inside her tiny squeaks of pain were replaced with low moans. She pulled it out completely and put it in her mouth, sucking it clean of Ruby's juices as she pulled out back out. Ruby grinned, "I'm not gonna lie, that's pretty hot."

"Is that so?" Blake replied with an amused smile. "I'm starting to think that you only act sweet and innocent. You've got a really dirty mind."

Her leader shrugged, "You know what they say. Angel in the streets, Beowolf in the sheets."

"You're something else," the Faunus girl replied. She crawled up to lay at Ruby's side and be able to kiss her again, while her hand brought the dildo back to Ruby's core. She held it still for a few moments before thrusting it back inside, making Ruby gasp at the sudden feeling. Blake slowly started pumping the shaft in and out, steadily growing faster and faster. Ruby was losing herself in the incredible new pleasure of it, and soon couldn't focus enough to continue kissing. Her mouth just hung open as louder moans and cries came.

"Ahh! Ah! B-Blake!" she cried, feeling a growing warmth between her legs. "I think I... I think I'm gonna...!"

Blake grinned and stopped her hand just as she saw Ruby reach the end of her climax. The redhead looked almost dazed, not understanding what it had stopped. She felt the bed suddenly shift, and snapped out of it to see that Blake had gotten up and gone over to her dresser. After a few moments rifling though the middle drawer, the Faunus girl turned around with a two ended strap on and harness. One end was curved up to fit inside her, and the other meant for Ruby. It was about the same length as the first, but noticeably thicker.

"Lay on your stomach," Blake ordered, setting the new toy down and picking up the rope from before. Ruby instantly complied and put her hands behind her back as well. Blake carefully bound each of Ruby's wrists to the opposite elbow, then took hold of her leader's legs to position her on her knees, shoulders down against the mattress. She picked the harness back up and slid the one end in herself as she secured the straps, taking a sharp breath when it brushed near her g-spot. She put her hands on Ruby's hips and let the outward shaft rest between the girl's cheeks, slowly sliding it back to get it into position. The tip grazed over Ruby's tightest hole as it did, sending a shiver down her spine. Blake smiled in amusement, "Wow, turned on by that too?"

Ruby gave a nervous laugh, "Hey, I said I'm up for anything. And yes, a little bit."

"Yeah, not likely," Blake replied. "You're not ready to have something this big yet. Not there at least."

"Oh well, I guess there's always next..." The leader trailed off, and her shoulders sank lower after remembering what they'd agreed on before.

Blake frowned, then smiled warmly, "You're right, there's always next time." She didn't want to admit it, but she was having really enjoying herself too. As much as she liked Sun, she knew she wouldn't be able to do these things with him. That wasn't a worry at this moment though. Ruby perked back up in an instant and anxiously wiggled her hips, giving Blake an open invitation to continue.

The Faunus girl grinned and brought the shaft down to Ruby's entrance before slowly pushing it in. She went a little slower to let Ruby accommodate to the new thickness, then began thrusting. There was no gentleness now, she was going hard and heavy to send both of them to the top. Ruby was already close, and it only took another minute to bring her back to the edge. Ruby was panting heavily, "Gah! D-Don't stop! AhhHHH!"

Ruby went almost limp as came, waves of ecstasy radiating out from her core. Blake kept going, ramping up her speed to get herself there too. Her end of the strap on pressed against her spot with every in and every out, making her legs quiver as her orgasm quickly came up on her. "Mmmm... Ahhh... R-RubyyyYYY!"

Her hips gradually came to a halt, unable to continue from the wonderful numbness spreading through her body. She gave three more hard thrusts before laying down on top if Ruby, smiling and kissing her on the back of the neck.

Ruby giggled, "That was... amazing." She turned her head and was met by a sloppy and passionate kiss. "I hope you weren't lying about next time."

"You bet there'll be a next time," Blake smiled. "And next time I'll-"

She was cut off by the click of the doorknob turning, and both girls looked over in horror as Weiss walked into the room. It took a moment for the heiress to notice them, but when she reached the centre of the room her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and all of her books fell to the floor. Blake was still inside Ruby, who was still tied up and in a fairly undignified position.

Still, in her infinite wisdom, Ruby knew just what to do. "Oh! Hi, Weiss!" she gleefully greeted her partner. "Wanna join us?"

 **Oh Ruby. xD Well I hope you guys enjoyed, be sure to favourite, follow, review, all that good stuff, and vote for next month! And, if you're feeling extra generous, you can always head over to my** **Pátreon** **to help support me. It means a lot. :) I'll chalk up Weiss' threeway with then on my to-do list, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Thank you to my divine Patrons:**

 **Mike Zembruski**

 **Kenseilon**

 **Ryan Hoogerdijk**

 **You're the best! ❤️**


	3. Sisters before Misters

**Guess who messed up the voting link last month? It was me. Sorry. :p I promise it works now though! Anyway, the votes are in (from after I fixed the link) and the winner is... Ruby and Yang! Enjoy the Enabler, and be sure to go to my profile vote for next month when you're done. :)**

One-shot: October

Sisters Before Misters: (Ruby x Yang)

After a long day of exams, training, and general schoolness, Ruby was eager to crash in her bed. She'd split from Weiss and Blake on their way home since they wanted to go check out some new books, so it was just her when she got back. She saw Nora doing a handstand in the hallway, surrounded but her teammates, as she turned the corner and waved hello, deliberately not asking what was going on. She opened the door and was surprised to see that the room was empty.

' _That's weird. Yang should be home,_ ' she thought when she got inside. Moments later she heard the shower running from the bathroom and chuckled. ' _Nevermind. There she is._ '

The caped girl tossed her backpack to the ground and jumped up into bed. She was exhausted, and falling asleep seemed like a pretty good plan. The only thing stopping her was how sweaty and gross she was after such a long day, so she decided to wait until Yang was done and grab the shower after her. Twenty minutes passed, and Ruby found herself growing a little impatient. She grumbled to herself and walked over to see what was taking so long, gently cracking the door to peek inside. Her cheeks instantly changed colour to match her hood from what she saw inside.

"Mmm... Ah, a-ah..." came Yang's soft moans from inside. She was standing under the showerhead, hot water cascading over her figure, with one hand rubbing her chest and the other between her legs.

Ruby was rendered motionless from the sight, unable to move herself or look away. She knew she shouldn't be looking, that this was so wrong of her to watch, but she couldn't take her eyes off her sister. A new feeling soon came to take the place of her embarrassment, and it was one she was a little less proud of. ' _Wow..._ ' she thought, her gaze intensifying on Yang. ' _She looks... really hot. Like, really sexy. Wait, what am I saying? She's my sister! I shouldn't be looking at her like this, let alone watching her masturbate... This is so wrong..._ '

Ruby felt her own hand slowly move up the length of her skirt and over the top, working its way under her panties until her fingers were poised at her entrance. Her embarrassment flooded back after she felt how wet she was already, but she didn't care. She slowly starting rubbing in time with Yang's own hand. She felt the urge to squeeze her own, smaller mounds as well, but needed that hand to keep the door from opening any further. Her breathing grew heavier and more ragged the more she watched and mimicked Yang, and soon she forgot that she was trying not to be seen.

She let go of the door and leaned in another inch for whatever better view that would give her. The hand that had been on the doorknob went to her chest and began to massage her breasts. There wasn't a lot of sensation from it through her corset and bra, but it was still enough. Her fingers slid down further and curved up into her core, rapidly moving in and out, still at the same pace as Yang. A soft, wet sloshing sound accompanied it from how soaked her hand and underwear were getting. This was so unlike her, and she knew that, but she couldn't help herself. "Nuhh... Y-Yang," she moaned, a little louder than she had anticipated she would.

Yang froze and snapped her eyes to the door, and saw Ruby's eye peering in at her. Ruby gasped and shut the door, then dashed to her bed in a flurry of rose petals and tried to hide herself under the sheets and pillows.

The water stopped from the bathroom and Yang came out a moment later wrapped in a towel. "Ruby?" she asked, looking around before seeing the lump on her sister's bed. "Ruby, are you okay? Did you not know I was in there?" She walked over and uncovered Ruby's face, saying that it was a bright red. "Lemme guess, saw a little more of me than you expected?"

"Uh... Y-Yeah..." Ruby stuttered, amazed that Yang hadn't noticed where her hand had been. "Sorry, I-I need a shower, wasn't thinking."

"I mean, there's more than one shower head in there. If you wanna come in, I won't really mind."

"I uh... S-Sure, I guess."

' _Works for me,_ ' Ruby thought with a smile. ' _Yang didn't see what I was doing, I can get a shower in, and get an even closer look at her. Oh God, what's wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking that._ '

To Ruby to seemed like a win-win despite how wrong it felt, but she wasn't the only one with their thoughts going somewhere they shouldn't.

Yang grinned as she walked back to the bathroom with Ruby trailing behind her, ' _Wasn't thinking, huh? Your hand's a little too wet for that. If I'd known I was putting on a show I would've tried a little harder. I guess I can take care of that now._ '

Ruby got undressed tossed her clothes into a heap by the sink. She cringed at how wet her panties were when she slid them down her legs, and put them at the bottom of the pile so that Yang wouldn't see them. She turned on the showerhead next to Yang's, and soon a thin layer stream filled the room from how hot they both liked the water to be. Ruby started washing herself, but couldn't stop from stealing a glance over at Yang. The water running over Yang's flawless skin, the jiggle of her breasts whenever she moved, everything about her was making the redhead a little wetter than just from the shower.

"Want me to get your back?" Yang's asked after noticing that Ruby wasn't doing much in the way of washing. She knew exactly why, but she wanted to have some fun with it while she could. Ruby gave a shy nod, so Yang got to work. She lathered up her washcloth and pressed it between Ruby's shoulders with both hands. She moved slowly from side to side, inching downward along the length of her back to cover the whole area.

' _Damn, Ruby has some nice curves,_ ' Yang thought to herself, admiring the redhead's body from the back. ' _And she's got a really cute butt._ ' When she got down to Ruby's hips she paused to see if there would be a reaction from going down a little lower. Ruby was blushing a bit, but she didn't make any move to stop her. Yang smiled and swept the cloth down and over Ruby's butt, trying to act nonchalant when she gave an occasional, experimental squeeze, loving the feel of the girl's firm, toned cheeks.

"All done!" Yang said in her most innocent voice.

Ruby gave a shy smile, "Thanks." She picked up her own washcloth and started to run it over her arms and legs. She knew what Yang had been doing, at least she thought she did, and she was even more confused than before about how to proceed. She kept stealing glances over at Yang, unable to take her eyes of her body. Yang's chest in particular kept drawing her attention.

Yang was completely aware of all of this, and was just waiting for the right moment to say something. She saw Ruby's lingering on her chest for a while and grinned. "See something you like?" she asked, giggling at how embarrassed Ruby got from it.

"I-I uh... S-Sorry... I'm just a little jealous," Ruby lied. "Yours are so much bigger than mine. It's not fair."

"There's nothing wrong with your boobs," Yang replied with a soft smile. She reached out and put her hand under Ruby's left breast, gently lifting it up. The redhead drew a quick breath and straightened her posture, but didn't flinch. Yang turned her hand over and took her sister's entire boob in her hand, giving a tiny squeeze, and smiled when Ruby let out an almost inaudible moan.

"Uh, Yang...?" Ruby asked, not sure of what was happening exactly. "Are you...? What-?"

"Shhh," Yang interrupted, putting a finger from her other hand up to Ruby's lips. She waited a second to see how her leader would react, and was relieved when she nodded. "Well, I know you weren't just looking in by accident. If there's something else on your mind... I'd love to see what it is."

Ruby's mouth dropped open. ' _Oh my God oh my God oh my God,_ ' she thought in a mix of panic and excitement. ' _Is she serious? No, she can't be. That's crazy! This is crazy! But... I can't, can I? I mean, we can't... Can we?_ '

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Yang for a sign of what to do. Her sister was staring back at her with a shy look over her eyes, but behind that there was a flicker of lustful fire. It seemed crazy, but Ruby couldn't deny what all of this meant. They were inches away from each other, stark naked under the showers, and Yang's hand was still hanging on her chest. Ruby turned her gaze to the floor for a moment, nervously looking from side to side while she thought. She didn't know why though, her mind had been made up from the moment they'd walked into the bathroom. She took a deep breath, met her sister's eyes with an equally timid smile, and let her desire take over. She put her hands on Yang's hips and moved in close, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. It felt wrong, it felt strange, but it felt so hot.

Yang was still for the first moment following the embrace, but once she got over the initial shock that this was happening, she was ready for more. She grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall of shower, making her shiver at the cool touch of the tile. The brawler grinned and kissed get back harder, opening her mouth just enough to let her tongue through to the front of Ruby's teeth. Ruby took it a step further from there, sending her tongue to explore Yang's already waiting mouth. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around Yang's chest, pulling her in tightly to keep the kiss as deep as possible.

After a minute they separated, both with red cheeks and shy smiles. Ruby wiped a thick layer of saliva from her mouth and chin, and giggled, "Whoa..."

"No kidding," Yang replied, still smiling. "So... are we really doing this?"

"Yeah, I guess we are. I mean, unless you don't want to. I get it if-"

"No," the blonde quickly interrupted, then shied away from how eager she sounded. "Alright then. Let's have some fun."

She lurched toward and back into another rough kiss, but this time her one hand went straight to Ruby's chest, while the other went to the back of Ruby's head pull her in harder. Ruby's lumps weren't much of a handful for her, but in a way that made working with them a little easier. She rubbed her in a lazy circle, switching directions from time to time and letting her middle finger flick down to tease the nipple. The water from the shower let her slide more freely, adding an element of passing friction from her palm to the motion. Ruby's low moans gave a clear indication that she was enjoying it, growing louder and louder from Yang's touch.

Yang pulled her head away and planted a series of kisses down Ruby's cheek, moving down her neck and onto her chest. She removed her hand and licked a quick swirl around Ruby's nipple and gave a light, playful bite, holding it between her teeth just hard enough to pull away slightly and let it snap back. The redhead drew a sharp breath and closed her eyes, the tiny reverberation doing more for her than she thought it would. Her free hand lazily moved down Ruby's dormancy and down past her core and onto her leg. Yang ran halfway down the length of the thigh before moving back up, letting her middle finger stop on top of Ruby's closed lips.

"Yang, wait," Ruby said hesitantly when she felt the touch of the blonde's finger.

Yang immediately took her hand away and stepped back till give some space. "You okay?" she asked. "Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Not what I meant," Ruby said with an amused sigh. She brought herself off the wall and gave Yang another kiss, letting her hands rest on her sister's hips. "I wasn't saying no, I'm just nervous is all. You'll be gentle and stuff, right?"

Yang grinned, "Only if you want me to be." They went back into another long kiss, and drifted back up against the wall. Yang's hand resumed its position between Ruby's legs, pausing a second to give time for Ruby to object if she wanted. None came, and if anything their embrace only heated further from the contact, so she took the next step.

Yang's finger slid between Ruby's lips and moved slowly back and forth around her entrance. She was completely soaked, far more than just from the shower. Yang made little swirls just outside Ruby's core, moving up obviously to make them around her clit. Ruby's gasps and moans became increasingly louder and sharper, soon making it nearly impossible to hold a kiss. With every downward pass Yang pushed the tip of her finger further and further into Ruby's core, finally reaching the length of her knuckle. She dropped the teasing circles and just focused on the gentle rhythm of her hand moving back and forth, in and out, adding her ring finger as well.

"Ahh... Y-Yang..." Ruby moaned, losing herself in the sensation. She closed her eyes and leant her head back against the wall. She felt Yang shift her position and pull her hand away, and opened her eyes again to see what was about to happen. She looked down to she her sister on her knees in front of her, mouth perched just a few inches from her womanhood.

"Ready for me to rock your world?" Yang asked with a grin, putting her hands on Ruby's butt to keep them both in place. Ruby blushed yet again and nodded, deliberately not speaking to hide how excited she was.

Yang smiled back at her and made a slow, wide lick from the top of Ruby's lower lips up to her belly button, sending a pleasured shiver up the girl's spine. Yang brought her mouth back down into position and gave a few big kisses, making sure to suck hard as she pulled away to get the full effect. Her tongue darted out and caught Ruby by surprise when it flicked over her clit. The leader's knees buckled and she slid down onto her butt, looking almost dazed from the feeling. Yang only grinned and scooted backwards a foot or so and repositioned herself on her belly, putting her arms around Ruby's thighs so she had the best angle to get into her most sensitive area.

Yang pounced, licking and sucking at everything that was exposed to her. Ruby cried out immediately, completely taken by surprise at how it felt. She wrapped her legs around her sister's head without even thinking about it, holding the blonde's mouth firmly in place and pulling it in harder to get even more friction and pleasure. "AhhHHH! OhhhHHHhhHH! O-OH MY GOD! Y-YANG!" she screamed out. "YAAAANG!"

A hot jet of cum shot into Yang's mouth, making her pull away in surprise. The more squirts followed, each catching the blonde in the face and dripping down onto her chest. Yang smiled and swallowed, then licked her lips and wiped what was around her mouth onto her hand and licked it clean as well. The running water from the showers washed the rest away before she could get to it. Satisfied, she crawled up beside Ruby and lay beside her. Ruby was breaking heavily, trying to catch her breath after the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. Yang grinned, "So was it good for you too?"

Ruby nodded, needing another few moments before she could speak again. "Yeah..." she said through a long, content sigh, smiling widely. "We need to do that again sometime."

 **Thank you to my divine Patrons:**

 **Mike Zembruski**

 **Kenseilon**

 **Ryan Hoogerdijk**

 **You're the best! ❤️**


	4. Happy Birthday

**The votes are in, and this month is some White Rose! Enjoy! And be sure to go to my profile and vote for next month's pairing!**

One-shot: November

Happy Birthday: (Ruby x Weiss)

"C'mon, let's go!" Ruby whined, pulling Weiss by the arm toward their dorm. The heiress fought back, but Ruby's iron grip was inescapable.

"Let go of me you dolt!" Weiss growled, still struggling to free herself. "You'll dislocate my shoulder if you don't stop! And why is it so important that we get back to the room this fast?"

Ruby simply smiled, "You'll see, I promise." Weiss sighed and gave in, now running alongside her leader back to their room. They sped up the stairs and down the halls before finally arriving outside their door, albeit a little out of breath. "Alright, are you ready for a surprise?"

"Oh no..." Weiss groaned. "It won't be Yang ready to throw a bucket of water on me again, right? Because if it is, I swear to God I'll-"

"Relax, Yang and Blake aren't home. It's a surprise just for the two of us." Weiss looked a little confused, which Ruby couldn't help but giggle at. The redhead took Weiss' hand again, although much more gently this time, and opened the door. Weiss gasped when she saw what was inside, and immediately smiled and began to blush. The floor was littered with rose petals, and white candles were lit on every table and dresser. Hanging from Ruby's bed was a banner that read "Happy Birthday, Weiss!"

The heiress turned to see Ruby beaming back at her. "Happy birthday," she said shyly, starting to blush herself.

"You're such a dunce," Weiss grinned, pulling Ruby in for a hug. "But I love you." She lifted her head back and brought their lips together in a soft kiss, so incredibly happy to have a girlfriend like Ruby. She couldn't remember a day she'd been happier than when her eccentric leader asked her on a date the day after the train incident, and the three months since had been magical.

Ruby smiled back as they separated, "I love you too. Are you ready to see your presents?"

"Ruby, you really didn't-"

"Of course I did! Here, this is my favourite one I got you." Ruby brought Weiss inside and ran over to her dresser, and plucked a black jewellery box from inside. She smiled as she turned around and extended it out to Weiss, who looked a little uneasy.

"How much did you spend on this?" the heiress asked before she even opened it.

Ruby shrugged, "I mean, it wasn't super cheap, but don't worry about that. Open it up! Open it up!"

Weiss sighed and slowly opened the box, gasping when she saw what was inside. It was a silver necklace in the shape of Ruby's rose emblem overlapped on her snowflake. The colours swirled and mixed where the two overlapped. It was clear that it was a very carefully and expertly crafted piece. "Ruby... it's beautiful," Weiss said breathlessly. "This must've cost you a fortune!"

Ruby smiled, "Didn't I just say not to worry about that? If you really wanna know though, I picked up a few hours waitressing so I'd have the extra money. I wanted to be able to get you something as nice as the things you buy. I-"

She was cut off as Weiss suddenly wrapped her in a tight hug, feeling herself starting to cry. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Weiss sniffled.

Ruby blushed and smiled, "No, the real question is how I landed someone as perfect as you."

"See, right there! You don't even have to try to be cut and thoughtful, you just are! Even when I try my hardest to be like that I still fail half the time."

"I appreciate the thought way more than the action," the redhead grinned, leaning in for another peck on the lips. Weiss smiled and kissed her back, eventually pushing Ruby back onto her bed. They both giggled as they crawled under the covers and began to roll back and forth, kissing and holding each other close. "I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, Ruby. More than I'll ever be able to show."

Ruby gave a shy laugh before looking back at the door. She bit her lip while she started thinking, and turned her head up to the ceiling. After a moment she donned a playful grin and looked back at Weiss. "Ya know, Blake and Yang won't be back for another hour at least."

The heiress wore an equally mischievous smile and started running her fingers through Ruby's hair. "Is that so?" she asked, running her hand down her girlfriend's cheek and onto her shoulder. "I take it you have something in mind for us until they do?"

Ruby gave an innocent shrugged while Weiss started playing with the lace around her torso. "Maaaaybe," she replied. She let out a small gasp when Weiss made a quick tug and felt her corset suddenly loosen. "Yup, you nailed it. Maybe you can show how much you love me here."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I love you, but shut up."

Ruby giggled and nodded, then went straight back into kissing Weiss. The heiress struggled a bit to undo all of Ruby's layers while they were rocking back and forth on the bed, but eventually she helped her girlfriend slide out of her corset and cape. Ruby pulled her skirt and leggings down, kicked her boots off, and smiled up at Weiss with just her underwear still on. Weiss had taken her heels, jacket, and stockings off in that time, and was working on her own skirt now. With a little help from Ruby, she was down to her bra and panties in no time as well.

The two lay down next to each other again, gently stroking each other's cheek and hair. Ruby giggled, "Maybe I should've gotten you some lingerie instead."

"You'd probably look better in it," Weiss grinned. "I guess that answers what I'll be getting you for your birthday. That and a yacht, of course."

"I hope you're not being serious. What would I even do with that?"

The heiress shrugged, "Beats me, but now I've got to get you something comparatively meaningful and expensive as that necklace."

"It's not a competition," Ruby smiled, giving Weiss a quick kiss on her forehead. "But anyway, I've been laying here in my underwear for about a minute now, and nothing's happened. Gonna do something about that?"

Weiss grinned and wrapped her arms around her partner, pulling back in and bringing their lips back into a loving embrace. Her hand fumbled around for a second before finding the clasp to Ruby's bra and unhooking it, and Ruby did the same back to her without hesitation. They tossed their bras away and deeped the kiss with a bit of tongue, and began to run their hands along each other's curves. Weiss gasped from time to time at the friction of their nipples rubbing against each other, and kissed more hungrily every time. Ruby could feel Weiss' anticipation building, and felt the devilish desire to grow it even more.

The redhead broke the embrace and made a trail of tiny kisses down Weiss' chin and neck, stopping halfway down. She latched on there, sucking and pulling on her skin. Weiss let out a soft moan and tightly shut her eyes at the sensation. She wasn't normally a fan of getting hickeys, especially since they were hard to cover up with how pale her skin was, but she didn't really mind at that moment. She just held Ruby close, enjoying the feel of the girl's soft lips giving her neck a less than soft treatment.

"O-Okay, that's enough now," she said after a minute, realising that Ruby wasn't at the same spot that she'd started at. "How many marks did you leave?"

Ruby gave a nervous laugh and looked down to count. She shrugged, "Uhh... Like, four or five? The one isn't very noticeable. Really, they'll go away."

"Not before Yang gets back," the heiress pointed out. To say that Yang wasn't a fan of their amorous activities was an understatement, which was also part of why Weiss didn't normally do hickeys. She feared Yang's wrath far more than she enjoyed them.

Ruby smiled, "We'll be fine. Now come back here. I'm not done with you yet, birthday girl." Before Weiss could say anything, she felt Ruby's tongue flick against her nipple. The redhead traced a few quick circles around the sedative area before latching on, sucking and swirling her tongue with the same fervour as before. Weiss gave a loud sigh, arching her back and sinking back into the sheets. She loved how Ruby could hit just the right spot every time. Ruby might seem innocent and childish on the outside, but in private she was anything but.

Without letting up at Weiss' chest, Ruby moved her arm down and gently began to rub on the outside of the heiress' panties. They were already soaked, and were practically dripping within a few seconds of the newly added simulation. Weiss' breath grew heavier and louder, with a few audible squeaks and moans escaping from time to time. The wet fabric rubbing against her lower lips felt incredible, and when it brushed against her clit she wanted to scream in ecstasy. "O-Oh my God, R-Ruby," the heiress gasped between increasingly ragged breaths. "I'm gonna... I'm almost..."

Ruby grinned and slid her hand over Weiss' underwear and pushed two fingers inside, eliciting a loud cry from Weiss. The redhead worked her fingers around Weiss' entrance, making circular patterns around the opening and tiny, fast circles around her clit. Weiss felt herself coming up over her climax, and threw her head back ever harder. She gave a load moan, almost a scream, "RUBY! AHHH!"

Ruby could feel her partner's womanhood tightening around her fingers while she came, and stepped her game up to take her over the top. She channeled her semblance into her hand and wrist, pumping her fingers in and out at what felt like a hundred times a second. Weiss' cries were completely silenced, and she was unable to make any sound while the unbelievable feeling of Ruby's fingers rocked every part of her body, and nearly made her black out from the intensity of her orgasm. She felt as though she were melting into the bed, her entire body tingling as Ruby slowed her hand and finally withdrew it.

"How was that?" Ruby asked as she lay down beside Weiss and gave her a kiss.

All Weiss could do to respond was nod. She was panting too heavily to try to speak. After a few moments she caught her breath and turned to Ruby with a wide smile. "Incredible," she whispered, cupping Ruby's cheek in her hand. "Now it's my turn."

She shuffled down the bed and placed a line of kisses down Ruby's stomach until she reached the line of the girl's panties. She pulled them off and got into position between Ruby's legs, and looked up to see Ruby smiling down at her.

"I thought you didn't like going down?" the redhead asked. It had come up before when they'd first slept together, and Weiss has been adamant on neither giving or receiving oral. Not because she thought it was gross or anything, just because she said it felt too awkward. Ruby had been a little disappointed at the time, but didn't argue. Weiss being comfortable was far more important to her.

The heiress shrugged, "I'm sure you didn't like waiting to buy me a necklace. I know you wanted to try it, so I figure it can't hurt to give it a shot at least once."

Ruby gave her an uneasy look, "Are you sure? It's your birthday after all."

"I'm positive," Weiss smiled. She took a deep breath and looked down at Ruby's womanhood, and tentatively brought her lips to Ruby's more intimate pair. After a few explorative licks, Weiss was surprised at a couple of things. First, she was more or less shocked that the taste didn't bother her. She had expected it to be a complete turn off, but she actually rather liked it. Second, she hadn't expected to be so aroused by what she was doing. Again, she expected it to feel strange and awkward, and it wasn't. And finally, she couldn't stop herself from going back for more.

Weiss pushed her tongue inside and swirled a quick circled before coming back out and sucking up around Ruby's clit. "H-Holy shit, Weiss," Ruby half exclaimed and half moaned. "W-Where did y-you learn to do that? Mmmm... Th-That feels amazing!"

"Intuition?" Weiss replied, not sure herself. Thinking on it a littler harder, she'd probably seen it in porn somewhere, but she wasn't about to admit that to Ruby. Instead, she went back to rocking her girlfriend's world.

Weiss gave a playful nibble at Ruby's sensitive nub, sending her partner's head flying back against the pillows, and went back to lapping up the flow of juices coming from Ruby's womanhood. She slid one, then two fingers under her chin and into Ruby's core, adding light strokes in time with her tongue. Before long, Ruby's cries were better described as screams of pleasure. She was never one to be stubble or quiet in bed, and this was taking her higher than she'd ever been before. She didn't care if the whole school heard them as long as Weiss didn't let up. She grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed in the same rhythm as Weiss' hand, riding her bliss into her rapidly approaching climax.

"AhhhHHH... WeiiIIISSS!" Ruby moaned loudly enough to make the walls vibrate. "K-KEEP GOING! DON'T STOAHHHH! AHHHHH!" She clenched her thighs tightly on the sides if Weiss' head as she came, and Weiss didn't even mind. She didn't let up and kept sucking and rubbing, giving Ruby the same level of pleasure she'd just been given. When Ruby finally relaxed her legs and lay back they were both tired, out of breath, and covered in sweat. And they both loved it.

"That was... amazing..." Ruby breathed, pulling Weiss up beside her and in for a deep kiss. She cringed a bit at the salty taste that entered her mouth, knowing that it was her cum, but didn't break the embrace for it. if anything it made her kiss even harder. "I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, Ruby," the heiress smiled. "Thank you, for everything. This birthday has been absolutely wonderful."

"Well it's not over quite yet," her leader replied with a wide grin. She got up and walked over to her dresser, and brought out a long, slender, black box. "Remember that thing you said you wanted to try?"

Weiss looked confused for a moment, then turned a deep shade of red. "Uhhh... Which one?" she asked.

Ruby giggled and took the lid off the box, and produced the contents for Weiss to see. It was a light blue, translucent dildo, about a with long and having a rounded tip on both ends. It was clearly meant for two people at once. "Wanna try it out?" Ruby asked, jumping back onto the bed.

Weiss gave her answer by grabbing onto her underwear and taking them off as fast as possible. She threw them to the ground and pound Ruby in for another kiss, her sex drive making a giant leap up. The girls shifted themselves around on the bed and sat across from each other in a loss scissor, but with with plenty of room between them. Ruby pushed one end of the dildo up into herself, pausing only an inch or two in from how good the ribbed shaft felt. Weiss giggled and took the other end inside herself as well, and couldn't judge Ruby for her reaction. It really did feel amazing.

The two shifted closer together, pushing the dildo further into them, and started experimenting with how to move themselves to get the most amount of bliss. Ruby was doing a gentle rock back and forth to ease herself into it, while Weiss was gyrating hip hips around in a wide oval. Both of their motions transferred in some way to the other, which added to the sensation. Not knowing every movement that was coming definitely added to how good it felt. That being said, the position was a bit strange, and they both figured they wouldn't do it this way again, but it was fun and pleasurable enough to finish out this way this time.

"Mmm... R-RubyyYY!" Weiss cried out, thrusting her hips harder forward to let the ribbing get more action on both of them.

The redhead had the same response, pushing in harder and humping faster. She arched her spine and fell back onto the bed, losing herself in another organ. "AhhhHhhHH! WEIIISSS! WEIIIIIISSS!"

They both gave a few final thrusts before the feeling was too much to continue, and collapsed into the mattress as they reached a second climax together. Weiss couldn't stop smiling from all of this, and lifted her head up to see that Ruby was just the same way. They sat up and slid the dildo out, getting a few last shivers and tiny moans as they did and went to the bathroom to wash up. "So did you like your presents?" Ruby asked as she went to dry her hands.

"Mhm," the heiress replied with a soft smile. "And the best present of all is you."

 **Ahhh, young love. :) Be sure to vote for next month's pairing using the link on my profile! There's also a donation link and a link to my** **Pátreon** **page if you'd like to help support me. You'll also get things like the extended ending of this story, extra one-shots, alternate chapters, and more. As always, like and favorite if you liked the story, leave a review with anything you'd like to say, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Thank you to my marvelous Patrons:**

 **Mike Zembruski**

 **Kenseilon**

 **Ryan Hoogerdijk**

 **Francis Lafontaine**

 **You're the best! ❤️**


	5. Make Love, Not War: Part 2

**Votes were really close this month, and the continuation of Yang and Neo's romance won out by a couple votes. Go to my profile to vote for next month! Also, click on the chapter select to find Part 1 if you haven't read it before. (:**

Make Love, Not War: Part 2 (Yang x Neo)

"Yup, that's exactly what happened," Yang replied to Jaune in her best sarcastic voice. "I took so long to fight Neo because we decided to have sex instead." It was the week after the train incident, and team RWBY and JNPR were eating dinner together like they usually did. Nora had made a joke earlier in the evening about what had taken Yang so long to fight, so the brawler decided to play along. After all, it was true.

Blake grinned, "Hey, I could see it happening. Who do you guys think would initiate?"

"Yang," Weiss replied without a moment of hesitation.

"Hmm... I'd say Neo," Pyrrha chimed in. "I'd be more curious about what she'd have to say to get Yang to agree to it."

Nora put on an evil smile, "She'd probably have to tie her up and force her. Not that Yang would mind all the rope."

"Eww," Ruby said, making a disgusted face.

"What? You think the bondage would be an incentive? I can see that. Yang seems like she'd be into that stuff."

"She's right there," Jaune chuckled. "How 'bout it, Yang. Is that how Neo got you?"

Yang gave an innocent shrug, "Nope. All she had to do was ask."

A chorus of laughter went around the table, and Yang couldn't resist joining in with them. ' _This is so perfect,_ ' she happily thought. ' _If they ever find out I can say I already told them. I wonder how that conversation would even go. So uh, hey guys. Just thought I let you know that I actually did bang Neo on the train. Then Weiss will yell, Ruby will puke and probably be a little disappointed, and Blake... Meh, Blake probably won't look up from her book._ '

They all went back to their rooms after dinner, and it seemed like it was going to be another lazy night of doing nothing at all. Not that any of them were complaining. Yang welcomed the quiet evening after everything that'd happened, and quickly kicked off her boots and jumped into bed without any intent to leave it again. She had just settled into the sheets when her scroll buzzed from on the dresser.

' _Who's texting me?_ ' she wondering while groaning about getting back up. ' _Weird, I don't recognise the number. "Hey cutie. You up for round two?" The fuck? Who-? Wait... Neo?_ '

' _Who is this?_ ' Yang typed back.

A response came almost immediately, ' _Neo, silly. I'm in room sixteen at the Diamond Hotel right off campus. I'd invite you to my team's room in Beacon, but I'm not about to blow all of our covers. Hope to see you soon. Oh, and bring toys if you've got any._ '

Yang didn't know what to say, and set her scroll back down. ' _Whoa... Should I go?_ ' she asked herself. ' _It could be a trap... It's not like I could tell anyone where I'm going, so if I get attacked I probably won't be able to call for help. Would she lie though? I mean, it was her idea last time, and she did say she wanted to do it again..._ '

"Who texted you?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Wha-?" Yang mumbled, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, uh... Coco. She's um... going out for some late night shopping and asked if I wanted to come. Do you care if I go?"

Ruby smiled, "Of course not! Have fun! Don't be out too late though. We still have class tomorrow."

Yang nodded while she put her boots back on, and went over to her dresser to find something. She subtly packed it into her purse and was out the door in under a minute. She was practically sprinting through the halls on her way to the airship into town. She boarded and sat down near the back, and finally paused to think about what was going on. ' _Okay, okay, calm down,_ ' she told herself as the ship took off. ' _Wow, I can't believe how excited I am to see her again. Like, I'm literally shaking. I guess I like her a little more than I care to admit._ '

She disembarked and tried to keep a normal pace while she walked to the hotel. Her heart was already racing, and quickened even more when she saw the sign for the hotel. She walked around the building until she came to Neo's room, and stopped for a moment to take a few deep breaths and try to calm herself down. She knocked three times on the door and waited, anxious got an answer. She heard a creak from the bed, a patter of footsteps toward the door, and finally the chain and bolt lock being undone. The door opened, and Yang's face instantly lit up.

"You came," Neo said with a wide smile. If any further proof were needed to show she was sincere, her outfit said it all. She was wearing a white t-shirt, clearly without a bra underneath it, flannel pajama pants, and no socks or shoes.

Yang couldn't help a small giggle from escaping, "Of course I came. How could I say no to you?"

"Aww, stop it," Neo blushed, then motioned for Yang to come inside. "But you get what I'm saying. I didn't know if you'd think it was a trap or something."

Yang had all but forgotten that as a possibility, but after it was said she felt compelled to have a look around the room. Sure enough it was completely empty, apart from Neo's normal outfit hung up in the closet, along with a backpack and her umbrella. Yang smiled, "I'd be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind. You seemed sincere about wanting to get together again though, so I thought it seemed safe. Just be aware, if you ever use this to trick me, you'll be getting fisted with my gauntlets."

"Noted," Neo laughed, laying back down on the bed. "That reminds me, did you bring what I said to bring?"

"You bet," Yang grinned as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached into her purse and pulled out the you, and Neo gasped when she saw what it was. Yang had brought a strap-on with long, thick, blue shaft on the outside, and a shorter one of similar girth on the inside for the wearer. The size was definitely a good bit above average, but not quite big enough to be considered huge.

Neo's face perked up, "Nice! I was just expecting a dildo or something. It's a little bigger than I'm used to, but I like it rough."

"Me too," Yang replied with a mischievous smile. "If there aren't tears running down my cheeks, you haven't gone hard enough."

"Is that so? I think I could get behind that. Should we have a safe word or something? If you crying isn't my sign to stop I'd kinda prefer to have one."

Yang shrugged, "I don't think we'll need one. Just saying stop should be good though."

"Sounds good," Neo replied before pulling the covers back. "Care to join me?"

Yang jumped into the bed without a moment of hesitation and went right to kissing Neo. It had only been a week since they'd last seen each other, but the energy and lust they had came from having not known if they'd see each other again like this. Neo was just as excited as Yang, and worked the blonde down to her underwear in a matter of minutes. Yang gladly let it happen and just focused on keeping her lips firmly pressed against Neo's. That is, when she wasn't playfully nipping at Neo's bottom lip or helping her out of her pants.

Last time they weren't able to be very sensual because of the time and place, so this time they fully intended to do things right. Neo gently ran her hands through Yang's hair, amazed that there weren't any knots or tangles. She let her tongue come to the front of her mouth while they kissed, as did Yang, but not much further. They didn't want to add full tongue yet. Savoring the moment, each other, and the soft feel of each other's lips was too intoxicating to give up on so quickly. Not only that, but neither girl really knew if this would happen again, so they were going to make the most of it just in case.

Yang's hand eventually slipped under Neo's shirt, confirming her suspicion that the girl wasn't wearing a bra. She helped Neo get the shirt over her head, and finally ended their kissing to give a light lick and kiss to Neo's nipple. She shifted herself so she was kneeling over Neo and started to work her mouth over the girl's breasts, while her hand moved across Neo's stomach and to her underwear. Her fingers slid under the elastic and stopped just when she felt them cross onto the slit of Neo's outer lips. She only paused for a second though, then let her middle finger get to work.

"Wow, someone's already soaked," Yang teased.

Neo smiled, "Don't act like I'm the only one. I can see your panties dripping from here."

"Then I suppose we should both get out of them before we ruin them."

"You sound like you're from a bad porno," Neo joked, reaching down to work her underwear over her hips. Yang took her hand away to make it easier and slipped out of hers as well, then unhooked her bra and tossed it into the pile of clothes that had grown at the foot of the bed.

"Bad pornos are the best though," Yang replied, going back into kissing Neo. "Just enough plot to keep you invested, bad acting to make you feel better about yourself, and sex! What more could you want?"

Neo rolled her eyes, "Plenty, but for now I'll take the sex. Grab that strap-on and let's have some fun."

Yang happily obliged and stood up to put the toy on. She stepped through the straps and pulled it up, giving a soft, pleasured sigh as the shaft on the inside went inside her. She secured and tightened the rig before kneeling between Neo's legs, leaving forward to grab Neo's wrists and hold them down. "Want me to ease you in or just go for it?" she asked.

Neo grinned, "Give it to me. Hard."

Yang lowered her hips and guided the dildo to Neo's entrance and slid the head in until the shaft had reached its full girth. Neo closed her eyes and tensed a bit from accommodating the size of it, but that only took a few seconds. Yang gave a quick thrust and buried the shaft up to the hilt, and both girls drew a sharp breath. It had been a while since Yang had used it, and she'd forgotten how pleasurable it was for the wearer as well. She brought her mouth back to Neo's and finally added her tongue while she started thrusting.

While Yang was invested in kissing, Neo was having trouble staying focused enough to reciprocate while the thick dildo pushed inside her. She started to moan, "Mmm... Fuuuck that feels good. Harder, harder!"

The blonde picked up her pace and and power, pushing the shaft in to its full length with every stroke and making a slapping sound from her groin smacking against Neo's. The speed, force, and submissive position she was in had Neo panting from the blissful fire spreading through her core. She bit down on her bottom lip to try to keep quiet, since they were in a public hotel after all, but gave up on it rather quickly. It felt too good to try to mask.

"AhhHHhHHH!" Neo screamed, arching her back and curling her toes. "FuuUUCK! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!" She pushed her hips against Yang in time with the girl's thrusts while she rode out her climax, crying out at the top of her lungs and not caring who could hear her. She finally let herself relax as the waves of pleasure faded out.

Yang grinned, "Not bad, right? I'm glad you gave me an excuse to get this bad boy back out."

"No kidding," Neo smiled, still catching her breath. "Gimme a second, and then I wanna have a go with it. What's your favorite position?"

Yang used the time it took to remove the strap-on to ponder the question, but she knew what she was going to choose from the start. "Doggie," she replied, handing the harness over to Neo. "I love being the submissive one."

Neo chuckled and pulled up the strap-on while Yang switched spots on the bed with her. The brawler got on her hand and knees and presented herself, and Neo got into position behind her. Neo held the shaft in her hand and stroked the head across Yang's core, then grinned at a thought that entered her head. ' _Yang did say she wants it to hurt,_ ' she thought.

"N-Neo?" Yang asked in a nervous voice when she felt the tip press against her other, smaller entrance. "I think you've got the wrong hole."

Neo shook her head, "Not unless you don't want me there."

"Um... I mean... I guess we can try. Just start slowly. I don't usually do anal, and this is a lot bigger than what I'd normally use. Oh, and be sure to use lube. Here, I've got some in my purse."

"Got it," Neo nodded as Yang handed the bottle to her. "Just tell me to stop or slow up or whatever if it's too much."

Neo applied a generous amount of lube to the dildo, as well as putting some directly on Yang, and gingerly began to push the head inside. Yang winced, but didn't have trouble until the shaft was about a quarter in. "A-Ah... Stop, stop," she said. "Okay, here's what I want you to do. Just do it like a bandaid and do it all at once."

"You sure?" Neo asked, getting a nod in return. She was a bit sceptical about it, but Yang seemed to know her limits and what she did and didn't like. That, and the masochist in Neo enjoyed inflicting pain. Neo tightened her grip on the brawler's hips, noticing Yang do the same with the sheets, and pushed the full length of the strap-on inside.

"GAHHHH!" Yang screamed, but the intense pain only lasted for a few seconds before it turned into a dull burn. "Fuck, that fucking hurts... It's like, j-just past where I'd say it hurts in a good way."

Neo frowned, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going. It should stop hurting after a minute or two. I want it as hard as I did to you."

Neo didn't want to get too rough while Yang was still adjusting, so she started on the slow side. She pulled the shaft most of the way back out and started with gentle, shallow thrusts. She could see even that was painful, and soon heard a tiny whimper from Yang. She could see a tear on the blonde's cheek and wanted to stop, but she remembered what Yang had said and kept going. Meanwhile, Yang was doing her best not to show how much pain she was actually in. The thing was, she really did like it, and wanted to get over the initial hump, but this was testing her limits of both pain and patience.

Neo soon got to pushing up to the hilt on every stroke, and by then Yang had more or less accommodated the girth that was inside her. She could still feel it stretching her, but that burning pain had mostly subsided now and turned into the pleasurable pain she loved. As Neo's pace started to quicken both of those sensations intensified, and it wasn't long before the pain had tears streaming down her face. It still wasn't enough to make her want to stop, but it was close. If she'd brought anything bigger she probably wouldn't be able to take it.

"G-God damn," Yang moaned, dropping her shoulders down onto the bed and raising her hips into an even more inviting and pleasing position. "Oh my God! Ahhh! N-Neo! Fuck! FUCK! FUUUCK!" Cumming from anal always had a strange, unique feel to it, and to Yang that was enough to justify the initial unpleasantness. Now the size of the dildo was amazing. Yang couldn't remember something making her have an orgasm quite this powerful before, and was happy to think that it was because of Neo.

Neo pulled out and let Yang sink down onto the bed. She took of the harness and tossed it into the bathtub to worry about cleaning later, and pulled the covers over her and Yang while they lay there to let their bodies and their adrenaline settle down.

"How was that?" Neo asked. "Better than the train?"

Yang smiled and wiped her face off on the pillow, "I dunno, the train had that naughty, first timey feel to it. This was fucking amazing though. I'm glad you went for my ass by the way. That was incredible."

"I'm glad you had fun. I hope you know that we're gonna be hooking up on a regular basis from now on."

"If you say so," Yang laughed. "Hey, I'm gonna ask you something crazy."

"Oh really?" Neo asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Would you uh... Would you wanna go on a date sometime? Maybe lunch tomorrow?"

Neo gave a slight gasp, and a smile crept across her cheeks, "Wait a minute... Are you asking me out?"

"Maaaaybe," Yang blushed. "I like you. I know there's more than a few reasons why we shouldn't see each other, but... I really don't want that to stop us. Whatdya say?"

"I say yes to lunch, and an even bigger yes to going out! Do you honestly think I'd turn you turn you down just because we're on opposite teams?"

Yang shrugged, "I dunno, it was a possibility. But yay! If anything, dating someone forbidden makes it that much hotter."

"You could always switch sides," Neo said nonchalantly. "You'd be a pretty nice addition, plus we could use someone that Ozpin trusts."

"Yeah, not happening. I could never betray my friends, and especially my sister. You could always join my side too. Ozpin and Ironwood would love talking to you."

Neo pouted, "But being a bad guy is so much fun!"

"Then you can stay bad and I can stay good," Yang smiled. "As long as you stay you, I'll be happy."

The two shared another kiss and snuggled up close to each other. "Can you stay the night?" Neo asked. "Please?"

Yang sighed, "I told my teammates I'd be back tonight. We have class early tomorrow."

"Aww... Alright... Can you at least stay and cuddle for a while?"

"Absolutely," Yang replied. "How could I say no? Plus, my butt is a little too sore to get up right now. I get the feeling I won't be doing a lot of walking tomorrow."

 **Be sure to vote for next month's pairing using the link on my profile! There's also a link to my** **Pátreon** **page and** **a donation link** **if you'd like to help support me. My Patrons get things like the extended ending of this story, extra one-shots, alternate chapters, and more. As always, like and favorite if you liked the story, leave a review with anything you'd like to say, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Thank you to my marvelous Patrons:**

 **Mike Zembruski**

 **Kenseilon**

 **Ryan Hoogerdijk**

 **Francis Lafontaine**

 **You're the best! ❤️**


	6. Dirty Dancing

**Wow, another really close vote! This month's winner is Weiss and Jaune, which only narrowly won over Weiss and Winter. Be sure to go vote for next month once you're done reading, and I'll see you next time!**

Dirty Dancing: (Weiss x Jaune)

"Well that was an eventful evening," Pyrrha laughed as she and her teammates arrived back in their dorm room. The dance had just wrapped up, and everyone was coming down off their punch-fueled high. "I'm starting to think Jaune should wear a dress more often."

"Ha ha, very funny," her leader sarcastically replied. He grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change, letting out a relieved sigh once he did.

Nora grinned, "I'm with Pyrrha on this one. You could totally pull off a dress as your new combat gear!"

"Well I know that Ren's on my side, so the votes are a tie. Oh well, I guess that means no dress for-"

"I never voted," Ren spoke up. "I'm indifferent, so the vote is two to one."

Jaune rolled his eyes, "There are times that I really don't like you guys. Hey, I'm gonna run across the hall and see if my talk with Neptune helped Weiss out."

"Excellent," Pyrrha smiled. "That was very mature of you. I'm sure they both appreciate it."

Jaune nodded, although he wasn't feeling as happy about the idea of Weiss and Neptune being together. He walked across the hall and knocked on team RWBY's door, and was greeted by Weiss. "Oh, hi!" she said with a surprisingly cheerful smile, for once seeming happy that he had come by. "What's up?"

He shrugged and tried to act as casual as he could in his rabbit pajamas, "Not much, just wanted to see how you're doing after the dance. Can I come in?"

"Sure! And I'm doing pretty well. By the way, thank you for talking to Neptune. I know it must've been hard for you."

"No problem," Jaune chuckled, sitting down with Weiss on the edge of her bed. "I'm a little surprised you're not still with him."

Weiss sighed, "Yeah... I suppose things could've gone a little better."

"Whatdya mean?" Jaune asked, curious. He hadn't noticed when he walked in, but now he realised that they were the only two people here.

"He said he didn't want to move too quickly," the heiress replied. "Whatever that means. So now Blake is out with Sun, Yang is out with... someone, and Ruby is on a 'date' with Crescent Rose to feel less girly. And me? I'm left alone in my room imagining what Neptune and I could've done tonight."

Jaune frowned and put his arm around Weiss' shoulder to help comfort her. She leaned her head against him and let out another long sigh, all of her initial enthusiasm gone. "Well uh... sorry to hear it go as planned," Jaune replied, not sure what else to say.

"Thanks..." Weiss mumbled. "I don't get it... He seemed so into me, and then he just took off. I thought there was something there..."

"I know how you feel," Jaune chuckled.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "The difference is that even though I've shot you down, there's still a girl who's head over heels for you. And- oh, wait... I probably should've kept that to myself..."

"Huh? What girl?" Jaune asked, sitting straight up so Weiss had to lift her head and look at him. "Who're you talking about?"

"Jaune, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you're as dense as a pound cake. How you haven't noticed Pyrrha is beyond me. I'm even in a bet with Yang, Nora, Blake, and Sun about how long it'll take you. I owe Blake ten Lien for telling you, but you deserve it after helping me out tonight, even if it didn't work out."

Jaune's mouth dropped open, "Wait... But she... Oh... OH! OH MY GOD! HOW DID I-? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Yes, yes you are," Weiss giggled. "Listen... I'm gonna ask you something, and I want you to hear me out before you say anything. Okay?"

"Uh... sure?" he agreed, wondering what she had to tell him now.

"Alright, so... I'm in a really weird spot right now with my feelings, but to put it bluntly, I want you. Before you go talk to Pyrrha... yeah."

Jaune gave her a puzzled look, not sure what to think. He started nervously scratching the back of his head, "I-I... Um... L-Look, Weiss, as much as I... I-I mean... I don't think it'd be right, ya know? You're upset about Neptune, and how would he or Pyrrha react if they found out?"

"Relax, I'm not emotionally unstable," Weiss replied. "I know what I'm asking for. I don't really care what Neptune thinks about it, and I'll take full responsibility if Pyrrha finds out. Basically, I just want some stress release and I know for a fact you want me too. You can say no, but this is the only chance you're going to get. Are you in or not?"

"W-Well... I..." Jaune started to buy time, but he already knew what he was going to say. His brain knew he shouldn't, but that wasn't the head that was in charge of thinking right now. "Yeah, I'm in. I don't have protection with me though."

Weiss shrugged, "Not a problem. I'm on birth control, and I can pick up Plan B in the morning. Now come here."

She wrapped both of her arms around Jaune's collar and pulled him into a rough and lustful kiss. She wasn't trying to hide how badly she wanted him anymore, letting her full force of emotions show in their embrace. Jaune was more than surprised at her fervour, but he was far from questioning why. He kissed back with the same intensity as the adrenaline rushed through his body. His hands found their way to the base of Weiss' hips, just high enough that he wasn't squeezing her butt. It was an unconscious reaction for him, but she took that as her queue to make another movie.

Weiss reached for the zipper to Jaune's pajamas and pulled it down to its base just below his belly button and slid the top off over his shoulders. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath it, and it became apparent there weren't underwear either. Weiss moved from on the bed to on her knees in front of Jaune and pulled the fabric down to get her first glimpse of his package. It looked like an impressive bulge from beneath the cloth, but for some reason she couldn't believe it would be all that impressive once it came into view. She was wrong.

"Whoa," the heiress said in surprise as she lifted Jaune's member out into the open. Saying that he was well endowed didn't seem to quite do him justice. She guessed it to be around nine inches, maybe a little under, but the girth was what surprised her even more than the length. There wasn't much room left when she put her hand around it, and for a second she wondered if she'd actually be able to fit it inside her.

She leaned in and made a light pass with her tongue from the base of the shaft up to the tip, then slowly took it into her mouth. She only was able to fit a few inches before the width became too much, so instead of trying to go further, she focused on what she knew she could handle. She made slow passes up and down, flicking her tongue and swirling it around the tip at the top of her stroke.

Jaune leaned back and gasped at just how effective Weiss' treatment was. For all of her proper, high class manners and attitude, she clearly knew what she was doing. "H-Holy crap," Jaune said through a heavy breath. "How did you get so good at this?"

"Practice," Weiss grinned, lifting her head back while continuing a slow rhythm with her hand. "I'm not as good a girl as I'd have you think. Would you believe me if I told you that you're the fifth guy I've slept with?"

Jaune chuckled, "Would you believe me if I told you that you're not my first either?"

"Interesting. Well then, I guess we're both on the same page."

"Guess so. Any other surprises you've got?" Jaune asked, raising his eyebrows a few times.

Weiss continued to smile and stood up, then pulled her dress over her head to reveal her matching, ice-white bra and panties. They looked fairly expensive from the lace designs, and it was obvious that she had put them on with the intent of someone seeing them tonight. "How's that?" she asked before returning to her previous position.

She wrapped her lips around Jaune's shaft and took him inside her mouth further than before, moving down his length more and more with each pass. She could feel her gag reflex trying to kick in and mostly suppressed it, but a distinct gagging sound escaped every time her mouth arrived at the base. There was a tiny consideration in her head to be quiet, but anyone passing by or listening in would've heard them by now anyway. She finally pulled back to take a much needed breath and turned her head up to meet Jaune's gaze. The look she had on her face made her intentions clear as crystal.

She practically ripped his pajamas off him while she somewhat clumsily unhooked her bra. He cupped one of her breasts with his right hand and gave a gentle squeeze as she came in for another kiss, eliciting the tiniest moan from her at the touch. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his hips, getting her first feel of his cock rubbing against her covered lips. The one obvious guess about her was true in that she was a top, and Jaune a bottom, so she was in control as they moved forward. She quickly sat back to slide her panties off, and now she was ready to go.

She positioned herself over him and gently guided his member to her waiting entrance. As started to lower herself down, she winced as his wide girth stretching her to her limit. By the time she'd pushed halfway down there was a very tiny trickle of blood coming down the front of Jaune's shaft. "Are you sure I'm not your first?" he asked, grinning but also a little concerned.

Weiss started to giggle, "N-No, you're just... a little bigger than what I've had before. A lot bigger, actually. Like, you've got what I'm sure people would say is a pornstar dick. It's a little painful, but I'll be fine. I just need to adjust."

She lowered herself the rest of the way and drew a sharp breath at the odd sensation of Jaune's tip pressing against her cervix. It didn't hurt, it just felt odd since nobody had ever been that deep inside her before. She very gingerly began to rock her hips up and down, and was immediately sent into a new world of sexual pleasure. The initial pain subsided and gave way to fantastic new levels of bliss that she'd never come close to before. His throbbing cock was pushing every right button, every sensitive spot.

Jaune was in his own world as well, with Weiss' movements melting away his stamina faster and faster by the second. The way she was gyrating her hips in tiny circles felt absolutely incredible. "Nuhhh, Weiss," he moaned. "You're fucking incredible... I'm gonna... soon... should I-?"

"If you pull out, I will end you," the heiress hissed through heavy panting, not wanting this to end any time soon. She sped up her pace and leaned back, lifting herself higher up on each pass for the maximum amount of friction possible. Any attempt to be quiet had been forgotten, her loud cries echoing off the walls and more than likely audible on the floors above and below them. "O-Oh my GOD! JAUNE! AHHHH! FUCK! I'M GONNA... GONNA... GYAAHHH!"

"Fuuuck!" Jaune's own cry resonated as he reached the end of his fuse as well.

Weiss could feel the hot cum shooting inside her while she came, adding to the already high intensity of her orgasm. She fell back while she rode it out, unable to do anything more than pant and let Jaune's hard shaft continue to rock her to her core. She looked up when she felt him slide out and reached down between her legs to feel the result. The sticky cream was pouring out of her and onto the bed, but she didn't mind having to wash the sheets. She giggled while she spread her lips and watched the steady stream fade down to a few dribbles.

She shyly smiled and looked up at Jaune, "That was amazing... Like, best sex I've ever had kind of amazing. I'm actually a little sad it won't happen again."

"No way I'm that good," Jaune laughed, shaking his head. "Well hey, I'll tell you what. If Pyrrha shoots me down and things down work out with you and Neptune, then maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Agreed," the heiress happily nodded. "Now get back to your room and ask Pyrrha out. I've got some cleaning up to do."

Jaune nodded and got dressed while Weiss reached for a box of tissues to starting wiping herself up. He stayed for a minute to help her out since he'd made a pretty sizable mess, but eventually he left the room with a wide smile on his face. Not just because he'd slept with Weiss, but also because he knew that Pyrrha was waiting for him back in their room. That didn't last though, and a huge wave of guilt washed over him in the few steps it took to go from team RWBY's door to his. It started to sink in how devastating this would be for Pyrrha, especially if she'd overheard, but it was too late to do something about that now. He took a deep breath, mentally prepared himself for the worst, and opened the door.

 _To be continued..._

 **Thought you were safe from cliffhangers here, didn't you? Wrong! xD I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, be sure to go to my profile and vote for next month, and clicking those follow, favourite, and review buttons is pretty cool too. (; Oh, and if you vote for the "PM me" option, please actually send me a PM. xD**

 **If you'd like to help** **support me, there's a link to my** **Pátreon** **page on my profile, and a donation link as well. Your support is helping me toward my goal of writing full time. (: Thank you to my unbelievably awesome Patrons:**

 **Mike Zembruski**

 **Kenseilon**

 **Ryan Hoogerdijk**

 **Francis Lafontaine**

 **You're the best! ❤️**


	7. Sisters before Misters: Part 2

**Votes weren't even close this month! XD Weiss and Winter won by an absolute landslide! Enjoy!**

Sisters before Misters: Part 2: (Weiss x Winter)

Team RWBY was riding a bit of a high after their first win of the Vytal Festival Tournament, and understandably so. Their crushing victory against a third year team was very impressive, given that most people would've guessed against them, and now they were being seen as more of a threat than the other teams had realised.

At the moment though, Weiss wasn't concerned with any of that. After seeing the Atlas ship fly overhead, all of her thoughts were about spending the day with her sister. For as much as they fought and bickered, they were always happy when the opportunity arose to have some quality time together. They hardly saw each other now, which made visits like these all the more meaningful.

"I'm glad you came to visit," Weiss said as she and Winter arrived at her dorm room. "I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

Winter smiled, "I couldn't miss my baby sister's debut in the tournament, could I? I wish I could say more about why I can't stay long, but Ironwood has me under strict orders. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course," Weiss nodded. They walked inside and set Winter's bag down at the edge of her bed. Her sister hadn't packed much since she was only staying overnight, so instead of unpacking, she and Winter fell back onto the bed and let out a content sigh.

"So, Weiss," the older girl began. "Tell me about your teammates. I've heard some nice things about them over the phone."

Weiss started to blush, "Uh... They're all really nice. Blake is pretty reserved, and Yang can be a little difficult to get along with at times, but they're great friends."

"What about your leader? Ruby, right?"

"She's nice too," Weiss quietly replied, trying to sink down into the sheets to hide her face. Her sister wasn't fooled though.

"Well now," Winter chuckled. "That's an interesting turn, isn't it? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a bit of a crush on her."

Weiss sighed, "Is it that obvious? Winter, what do I do? I'm too nervous to even try to say something."

"Well, what is it that makes you feel nervous? Are you afraid that she'll say no? That she'll laugh?

"No, no," the heiress replied, shaking her head. "I guess... I don't know... Maybe I am afraid that she'll turn me down. I'm worried that she'll say no, and then it'll be so awkward being partners for the next three years... Or what if she says yes, and then we have a really bad breakup? We'd hate each other and be forced to keep working together..."

Winter gave a comforting smile, pulling her sister into a light side-hug, "You have to ask her out before you can break up. I know that you're not a very optimistic person, but you shouldn't be looking at this from the worst case scenarios. Think about how happy you'd be to hear her say yes."

"I guess," Weiss sheepishly replied, blushing again. She hated to admit when her sister was right, but she couldn't deny it here. Just the thought of Ruby was enough to bring a smile to her face, and she couldn't imagine he'd she'd feel knowing that she was her girlfriend.

"We could role-play it if you'd like," Winter suggested. "That is, if you think it would help. Have you thought about what you'd say to her?"

Weiss shrugged, "Not really... I think I'd feel too awkward role-playing it. Do you have any general sorts of tips, advice, anything?"

"The best advice I can give, in fact, the only advice I'll give, is to be honest and be yourself. Talk to her, tell her how you feel. Nothing bad is going to happen. Even if she says no, you'll at least feel confident knowing that you tried. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Weiss smiled. "Thanks. I'll talk to her once we get back from dinner."

"On that note, what are we doing for dinner?" Winter asked, sitting up and sluggishly grabbing a more casual shirt and a pair of white jeans from her bag. She stood up, stripped down to her underwear, and stretched a bit before putting the pants on, giving her sister more than a good look at her body. "I'm thinking somewhere small. Maybe a noodle stand?"

Weiss blushed and covered her eyes, "Uhh... Did you need to change right here?"

"Oh don't be such a baby. It's not like you've never seen me naked."

"Well, yeah, when we were five! This is more of you than I really needed to see." While she did mean it, there was part of Weiss that didn't mind the show she'd been given. If she were being honest with herself, she wouldn't mind seeing a little more.

"Is that so?" Winter asked with a mischievous smile, putting her shirt down and taking a seat beside Weiss. "It sounds to me like you've forgotten about last summer. You, me, the beach, a little extra fun... Ringing a bell yet?"

Weiss' cheeks only got redder when she turned to see her sister in her ice-white bra, "I-I uh... I didn't forget... I just... That was a one-time thing, right? It just happened..."

She was cut off when Winter brought up a finger and covered put it over her lips. The older girl grinned, "Shhh... It doesn't have to stay a one-time thing unless you want it to. Do you want it to happen again?"

Weiss was speechless. She tried to say something, but only a tiny squeak escaped her throat. She looked side to side, trying to figure out what to say, and ultimately gave a small, shy nod. "U-Um... Maybe..." she spoke in almost a whisper. "It feels wrong though... I just told you that I like Ruby."

Winter grinned, "So? You two aren't together, so she doesn't need to know."

"True... Alright, I guess we could-" Weiss began, but never got the opportunity to finish.

Winter's mouth suddenly pressed against hers, hungrily kissing her lips. Weiss was taken by surprise, but didn't fight it. Instead, she gave in and kissed back with the same ferocity as her sister. Their tongues intertwined in each other's mouths, exploring the sensual new territory. It took Weiss a few moments to adjust and let the part of her saying how wrong this was die down, but once she did, she started getting more into it. She took a few experimental nips at Winter's lip, giving the girl a sign to move forward.

Winter slowly pushed Weiss back against the bed and helped her out of her jacket, then her top, and finally her skirt. Before discarding it though, she grabbed Weiss' hands and pinned them above her head, then quickly took the ribbon from the skirt and used it to tie the girl's hand together at the wrist. "There we go," Winter said, continuing to grin. "Not too tight, is it?"

Weiss blushed and shook her head, "N-No, it's fine... Just... b-be gentle, okay?"

"Of course, little sister."

In one swift motion, Winter reached around and unclasped Weiss' bra, tossing it to the floor. She placed a line of delicate kisses on Weiss' chin and down her neck, continuing further until her lips found their way around Weiss' erect nipple. She opened her mouth and latched on, sucking and swirling her tongue around in soft circles.

"W-Whoa... That feels r-really good," Weiss breathed. "Ahh... W-Winter... How did you-?"

"Oh, I'm just getting started," her older sister purred, moving them onto the middle of the bed.

Winter held herself up over Weiss and slowly brushed her hand down the girl's stomach, then slid her fingers under the hem of Weiss' panties to give a playful tug back. She very delicately slid them off and returned her hand to Weiss' core, this time letting her finger graze the girl's waiting slit. Weiss gasped from the ticklish sensation, closing her eyes and taking a sharp breath.

Winter brought her head down to begin another kiss, this one much more sensual than the first. She savored the feel and the taste of her sister's mouth, feeling her own pulse beginning to race from this encounter. Her ring and index fingers gently parted Weiss' unoccupied pair of lips, giving her middle finger open access to the heiress' soft, pink core. She let her digit trace around her sister's entrance a few times, feeling how wet she'd already become, and very gingerly began to push inside.

Weiss felt the new intruder inside of her and tensed her walls around it, which made its entry feel all that much better. She relaxed as it pulled out and lost her focus on the kiss as Winter started working her finger in and out with a growing speed. The older girl soon added her ring finger, making Weiss arch her back and push herself into the bed from the blissful friction. She couldn't even try to keep the embrace with her sister's lips, and let herself begin to pant as the rhythm of Winter's wrist rocked her core. Her panting turned to ragged gasps, then to muffled yells, and finally into loud, lustful cries.

"How does that feel?" Winter asked, her devious grin widening by the second.

Weiss almost couldn't answer through her piercing moans. Her arms and legs were tingling, beads of sweat were forming across her alabaster skin, and she was rapidly approaching her climax. "AHHH! WINTER! I-I'M GONNA... GONNA... GaaaAAAHH!"

Weiss threw her head back against the bed and arched her back as far as it could go, cumming harder than she ever had before and covering the sheets and her sister's hand in jets of her hot juices. She went limp, panting heavily to catch her breath, and slowly smiled. She felt the bed moving and looked to see that Winter had crawled up beside her, smiling as well. "How was that?" Winter asked, although she had a fair guess in mind.

Weiss blushed, "Incredible... So when do I get to return the favor?"

"Whenever you want," her sister replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Not just yet though. I don't know about you, but I was just getting warmed up."

"Wha...?" Weiss asked, still in a bit of a daze from her orgasm. It took her until Winter had already shifted down the bed and positioned herself between her legs that she realised what was going to happen next. She grinned, "Think you can make me cum a second time? If I recall correctly, you tried to do that last time and couldn't do it."

Her sister started to laugh, "Oh Weiss... You act like I haven't had any practice since then."

She brought her head down and made a light pass with her tongue from the bottom of Weiss' womanhood to the top. It was covered in her squirt, which Winter already knew that she liked the taste of, and started her treatment by cleaning everything up. She lapped at the freshly-shaved area like she couldn't get enough of the warm, sweet liquid, probably because she actually couldn't get enough, and finally gulped down her mouthful and looked back up with cum dripping from her lips and chin.

Weiss giggled, "Can you imagine if someone walked in right now to see you like that?"

"I'd ask them to join," Winter casually replied. She wiped her mouth on her arm and licked it clean as well, then turned her attention back where it belonged.

Weiss gasped when she felt her sister's tongue suddenly brush against her clit. It was followed by another, much longer and slower pass over, forcing a low, resonating hum of pleasure from deep within her. Winter could feel the vibrations of the moan cross into her as she gave a very light, playful nibble at Weiss' sensitive nub, feeling the rubbing grow even louder.

"O-OoOOohhHH," came the heiress' low voice, sounding as if she were talking while on a massage chair. "Oh my God... Oh fuck, fuck! W-Winter... More... Give me m-more..."

The older girl grinned, immediately stopping what she was doing, "Weeeell... If you insist. But you'll have to beg a lot more than that though."

"B-But..." Weiss frowned, looking down at her sister. As much as she liked being the submissive one, she hated being humiliated. Even something as relatively vanilla as this felt too weird. That, and she didn't like giving Winter the satisfaction of hearing her beg. "Please..."

"Keep going," Winter smiled, amused.

"I-I... Please fuck me... Don't make me wait any more..."

"Keep going. How much do you love it when I eat you out?"

"I love it..." Weiss mumbled, blushing and feeling rather embarrassed. "I love it when you eat me out... and make me feel dirty... and-"

"Good," her sister grinned, deciding to stop here before she took it too far.

Winter put her head back down and slid her tongue between the heiress' soft, dripping folds. The taste of squirt had been replaced by the saltier taste of cum, but she was more than happy to lap at that as well. The tip of her tongue found its way to her sister's ever so slightly quivering entrance and made a light, teasing circle just barely on its rim.

Weiss frowned, and her came out as almost a whine, "Don't tease me! Fuck me already!"

Winter didn't need any more incentive, and finally pushed her tongue inside. She had gotten much more practice than she'd let on, swirling her tongue through the tight tunnel to hit every right spot. Her upper lip continuously brushed Weiss' clit with nearly every movement as well, sending the girl absolutely wild.

"FUUUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Weiss screamed, completely forgetting that they were in the dorms and not alone in their beach house like last time. Hey body was spasming from how intense the pleasure radiating from her core was growing, pushing her brain to work overtime to keep her from simply slipping into the bliss and passing out. She desperately tried to grab the sheets, but the binding on her hands wouldn't allow her. She was completely at Winter's mercy with no way to not give in.

The older girl didn't let up, licking and sucking harder and faster with every second. She was determined to make her sister cum again, and again and again after that. She could feel herself dripping with sweat, her tongue growing tired from the effort and intensity of what she was doing, but she pushed through. She wasn't one to give up, especially not here.

"NUHHHHH!" Weiss yelled out, feeling herself coming up to that magical spot again. "GAHHHHHH! AHHHHH!"

Winter caught the first blast of cum square in the mouth, and half choked from the incredible force. She latched on and hungrily swallowed the successive jets, continuing to tease the clit to rock her sister even more and carry her orgasm even further, giving her more juices to gulp down. When the last squirt dribbled out, she licked her lips clean and crawled up the bed to put her face level with Weiss'. They were both panting, soaked in sweat and cum, and loved it.

Weiss giggled, turning her head to look into her sister's eyes, "Holy shit... You need to visit more often."

"Perhaps I will," her sister purred, tracing her fingers up her curves.

"I do have one question though."

"Oh?" Winter asked, looking intrigued. After all of this, it could be anything. "And what would that be?"

Weiss blushed and shyly looked up at her hands, "Can you untie me now?"

"Why would I do that?" Winter innocently asked, reaching up and playing with the knot she'd made.

"Uh... Because people could walk in? OH FUCK! I'm such an idiot! I was screaming that whole time... Do you think-?"

"That someone heard us? Absolutely. I'd be astounded if there was nobody within earshot of that. But, so what? Your friends and teammates are all out, so no harm done. Say, maybe this is how you could seduce Ruby. I could just leave you tied up until she gets back. I could even text her from your scroll."

A look of pure horror came over Weiss' face, "DON'T YOU DARE! I would literally die if she found me like this..."

"Drama queen," Winter chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. She laughed again when she felt Weiss flinch a mere moment into the embrace, likely because of the taste of cum on her lips, but didn't pull away. The kiss slowly deepened, with Weiss delicately moving her tongue to seek out her sister's. When they eventually came apart, they both had the same lustful look in their eyes. "Hmm... I think I could go for around round. What about you?"

"Always," Weiss grinned. She stole another quick kiss on Winter's lips and adjusted her position on the drenched sheets, but then her worst fear was realised.

The doorknob clicked as the door swung open. Yang and Ruby stepped into the room, looking at each other while they were discussing something. Yang shook her head, "I'm telling you, that's not how it works. You have to- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Weiss felt her cheeks grow searing hot as both Yang and Ruby's eyes fell on her and Winter. "U-Uh..." she stammered, but she had nothing to try to cover this up. "This isn't what it looks like?"

Winter rolled her eyes, "No, it's exactly what it looks like. Care to join us?" Weiss shot her a dirty look, but it turned out that she wasn't the only one with that mentality.

"Hmm..." Yang thought, looking between them and Ruby a few times. Winter looked ready, Weiss was as red as her partner's cloak, and Ruby seemed oddly indifferent. "Yeah, alright. I get Winter though."

 **Hi everyone! Hope you liked the chapter! Be sure to vote for next month by going to my profile! I switched it from strawpoll to the poll system on this site, so there should be a little "Vote here!" button at the top of my profile that'll let you vote. See you next time!**

 **Thank you to my awesome patrons:**

 **Mike Zembruski**

 **Kenseilon**

 **Ryan Hoogerdijk**

 **Francis Lafontaine**

 **You're the best! ❤**


	8. Sisters before Misters: Part 3

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that this is late, but writing has to take a back seat when real life needs my attention. It's been a week since I've thought about killing myself now, so taking these days off to just have some much needed me time definitely paid off. Let's see if I can keep that streak up until the next chapter. :p**

 **On a lighter note, let's get to the chapter! The votes were pretty unanimous, and the Enabler-Schneestrum orgy is your winner! To be honest, I'm not in the least bit surprised. XD Be sure to vote for next month, and enjoy! Hopefully this makes up for my April Fool's joke.**

Sisters before Misters: Part 3: (Ruby x Weiss x Yang x Winter)

"Okay, but I get Winter."

A complete silence fell over the room as the words left Yang's mouth. Weiss was still frozen in horror at her teammates seeing her naked and tied up with her sister, Winter looked intrigued, Yang was practically drooling while she stared at Winter, and Ruby stood with a shy smile, looking down at her feet. Weiss tried to free her hands, but Winter quickly stopped her.

"What's the rush?" the older girl asked, grinning.

Weiss blushed and turned away, "I-I'd just like to have my hands back. You said you'd untie me if I asked, remember?"

Winter rolled her eyes and begrudgingly undid the knot in her sister's ribbon, finally letting her stretch her arms and stand up. "There. Although, I vote we keep you tied up."

"Seconded," Yang added.

Weiss glared at her blonde teammate, "You called Winter, so you don't get a say, and neither does she. The only one who can-"

"I vote yes," Ruby shyly ventured, turning all eyes to her. Her face was as red as her hood while she looked up at Weiss, but the look in her eyes said that she wasn't nearly as nervous as she was something else. "I mean, if you're up for it."

Weiss gave her partner a quizzical look, thinking over what to say next. She felt like some kind of cute line or something was needed, an icebreaker of sorts. Ruby didn't look like she needed it though, so Weiss simply shrugged. "Fuck it. Sure," the heiress replied, sitting back down on her bed. She looked Ruby up and down, then realised what all of this meant. "Wait wait wait. Hang on a second. Are... Are we about to have an orgy?"

Yang grinned, "Yeah, and it's about time. Ruby and I have been trying to figure out how to get you in with the two of us for weeks now. We've had Jaune, Nora, Blake, Blake and Sun, Neptune, but never thought you'd join in a million years."

"What the fuck?" Weiss asked, not sure whether she should be impressed, repulsed, or just confused.

Winter sighed and started impatiently tapping her foot, "Are we starting today or what? Yang, get in the bathroom and start a hot shower. I'll be in shortly."

"Yes, ma'am," Yang happily replied before disappearing into the bathroom. The sounds of clothes flying came from within, followed by the sound of water hitting tile.

"Have fun," Winter smiled, looking back at Weiss. She gave her sister a peck on the cheek, then stood up and walked to the door to join Yang. "Ruby, you'd best be careful. She's not as tame as she looks."

Weiss stuck out her tongue as her sister slipped into the bathroom. She kept her eyes on the door, but spoke to her partner off to the right, "Alright, so... Are you sure you're okay with this, Ruby? You don't- GAH!"

When the heiress turned to look at her leader, she saw that she was already naked, and was about to pounce on her. "You bet," Ruby grinned, leaping on top of Weiss and pinning the girl's arms above her head. "I hope you weren't planning on being the dominant one tonight."

"Since when are you like this?" Weiss asked in awe, although she certainly wasn't complaining.

Ruby shrugged, "Didn't you hear Yang? I've been trying to get you for weeks. And now I have you."

The redhead leaned in and gently kissed her partner, holding there for a few moments. Weiss was blushing heavily when she pulled away, but was smiling as well. "We'll see if you stay on top," Weiss giggled. "I'll let you be in charge for now though."

"Oh really?" Ruby asked, raising her eyebrows. She had planned to be sensual here, but Weiss' more forward attitude made her decide to skip the lighter part of things and go right for it. She darted back down and brought Weiss into a deep kiss. Her free hand moved to the heiress' chest and started lightly massaging her small breasts, eliciting a few tiny squeaks in return.

Even though she planned not to stay like this for long, she wanted to get the most out of it. She'd been waiting for this for a long time, and it showed in the way she kissed. The passion and emotion came across in her movements and on her face, and Weiss had no trouble picking up on them. Weiss was still worn out from Winter, but was getting a sort of second wind from this new embrace. There was far more meaning behind it than there'd been with Winter, and she was ready to see if the rest would feel just as magical.

Ruby finally broke the kiss, wiping their saliva on her arm, and inched down the bed to give herself access to Weiss' core. "Wanna make a bet?" Ruby asked, looking a little smug. "If I can make you cum harder than Winter, we get to do whatever I want. If not, then I'm yours for whatever you want."

"Deal," Weiss answered without hesitation, wearing a smirk of her own. She believed Ruby about sleeping with as many people as she had, but found it hard to believe that she was experienced enough to outdo Winter.

Ruby licked her fingers and used them to spread the heiress' lips, revealing the soft, pink skin between. She leaned down and gave a light kiss just above her partner's clit, then traced the tip of her tongue from the top of Weiss' slit to the bottom, and back up again. The flicked her tongue on the girl's nub, making Weiss draw a sharp breath, and finally moved in with the intent of winning the bet.

Weiss was immediately blown away from the sheer speed of Ruby's tongue as it seemed to be brushing over every part of core at the same time. The sensation of it appearing to be both inside her and teasing her at the same time rocked her body, and she quickly brought both hands to cover her mouth and muffle the uncontrollable moans escaping from her throat. Her thighs wanted to squeeze together, pinning Ruby's head in place and forcing her deeper, only increasing the effect.

Even though this could've been enough on its own, Ruby was far from done. She shifted her position so that she was laying on her stomach with both hands free, and first brought her left hand up to rub Weiss' clit while her tongue didn't let up. The other moved between her chin and the sheets, working back until her middle finger was poised to slip into the heiress' back door, and slowly pushed inside.

Weiss made a small yelp in surprise, but didn't seem to mind. It was an odd feeling for sure, but pleasurable nonetheless. She'd expected it to hurt for some reason, but that wasn't the case at all. It actually felt good, really good, and she decided to roll with it.

"R-RuuuUUuu... AhhHH..." Weiss moaned, trying to say her partner's name but failing to get the sounds out. Her entire lower body felt like it was melting into bliss, and she gave up on trying to quiet herself so she could dig her nails into the sheets and keep herself down. "Mmm... AhhHHHH! FUUUCK! FUCK! RUBY! FUCK! GYAHH!"

A hot jet of cum caught Ruby in the center of her face completely by surprise. She didn't stop though, and continued to eat Weiss out while the subsequent blasts covered her in the sticky liquid. Plenty of it went into her mouth in process, making her lick more and more to get as much of it as possible, as well as keeping Weiss cumming harder and harder.

Meanwhile, Winter entered the bathroom and found Yang waiting for her under the showerhead. A thin layer of steam was already starting to fill the room, just like she wanted. "Excellent," she grinned, discarding her bra, jeans, and panties before strutting over to Yang. "Time for a little fun."

"A little?" Yang chuckled, grabbing Winter by the wrist and jerking her under the stream of water. She put her other hand on the back of the girl's head and brought their lips together for a rough kiss. "We'll see if you can still stand when I'm done with you."

Winter giggled and shook her head, "How cute. You think you're in charge here."

"That's because I am," the blonde replied in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. She quickly stepped back and turned the shower knob to blue, drenching Winter in ice cold water.

"KYA!" the older girl exclaimed in surprise, pulling her arms to her chest and starting to shiver. "O-Okay, y-you can b-be the dom."

Yang grinned and turned the water back up, "Damn right." She stepped back into the stream and initiated another kiss, this time letting her hand slip between Winter's legs. She rubbed at the girl's entrance with two fingers, slowly moving back and forth to tease her. She had a feeling it would be hard to stay in charge with how dominant Winter's personality was, so she needed a strong foundation from the start.

"Mmm," Winter purred through their embrace, running her hands up Yang's back. Her nails scratched at the girl's flawless skin, digging into her shoulders in particular. "Let me see what you can do, Blondie."

"I'm just getting started," Yang whispered back. She pushed Winter up against the tile wall and let her two fingers slip inside, the water aiding the already soaked area with lubrication. She felt Winter take a tiny breath, but otherwise not seem fazed.

"You'll have to do better than that," Winter chuckled, wrapping her arms around Yang's shoulders and continuing their kiss. "Did you think I'd be easy?"

Yang grinned, "With how loose you are, I'd say you're easier than you look."

She added her ring finger and gave a sharp upward push, finally getting the taken-back gasp she was looking for. It could also have been a reaction from her comment, but she chose to believe the former rather than the latter. She kept her thrusts slow at first, working again at her goal of making Winter want more. She waited until she felt Winter's grip on her tighten in anticipation to work up her speed, and it seemed to be working.

Winter's breathing steadily grew more rapid and shallow. She couldn't focus enough on their kiss to keep it up, and instead leant her head back against the wall and let Yang's magic fingers do their work. "Harder, harder," she begged, biting her bottom lip.

"Who's in charge here?" Yang smugly asked, slowing the pace of her wrist. "Say it like you mean it."

Winter nodded, too far into her own pleasure to argue, "Yang, fuck me harder. I'm yours, so please, harder."

The blonde obliged and picked back up to her old pace, and then even faster. Without a kiss to keep her mouth occupied, she turned her attention to the older girl's neck and collarbone, and went to work ravenously sucking and pulling at the exposed area. The red marks quickly piled up, easily visible with how pale Winter's skin was. Yang effectively turned the girl's neck into one giant hickey, and took an odd pleasure knowing how hard it would be for her to hide it.

"O-Ohhaaa!" Winter cried out, letting the warm bliss emanating from her core spread to every part of her body. "D-DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!"

Back outside, Weiss was in a similar position yet again. Her hands were bound again, this time behind her back, and Ruby's fingers had just finished bringing her to her third climax of the day. "O-Oh my G-God," the heiress managed to choke out through her kiss with Ruby, her voice cracking at the end. "H-Holy fuck..."

Ruby giggled, removing her hand and licking her fingers clean. "Having fun?"

"More than you realise," Weiss blushed, wearing a goofy smile. "Would it be weird if I asked you out right now?"

"Would I be weirder if I said yes?" Ruby smiled back, moving in for another kiss.

The bathroom door suddenly swung open, and their sisters stepped back into the room with lustful looks in their eyes. Winter grinned, "Both of you, on the floor, now."

Ruby complied without a second thought, but Weiss didn't move at all. Not because she didn't want to, but because she was still in a daze from her orgasm, and because her hands were still tied. It took a moment, but she eventually wiggled off her bed and got on her knees beside Ruby. "Yes?" she asked, looking up as the two older girls walked over.

Yang paused to think for a moment, "Hmm... How should we set this up?"

"If I may," Weiss ventured, getting a nod to continue. "Can I have Ruby? You just missed us becoming a couple."

"You may," Winter smiled, then turned to Yang to see what she had to say.

The brawler gave a soft laugh, "Yeah, sure. You deserve it. Now, for the rest of us... How to position everyone... Okay, I think I've got it. Weiss, step through your arms so they're in front, and I want you on your hands and knees going down on Ruby. Winter, you can sit on Ruby, and Weiss is mine."

Ruby happily lay back and spread her legs, blushing and turning to Weiss. The heiress did as instructed and brought her hands in front of her. She crawled in front of her new girlfriend and positioned herself just right, and brought her head down as well as raising her hips up. She felt Yang's tongue brush against her slit as hers entered Ruby's, and the dual sensation set off an entirely new set of bells and whistles in her head. Finally, Winter knelt down over Ruby's head, letting her womanhood hover mere fractions of an inch above the girl's waiting mouth.

"Ahh..." came Winter's soft moan as Ruby's lightning-fast tongue sped into action. It wasn't quite as fast as before though, partially from fatigue and also from Weiss going down on her at the same time. Weiss was having the same problem while trying to eat Ruby out, with Yang making it hard to keep her attention solely on what she was doing.

Yang had no trouble pleasuring Weiss though, hungrily exploring the heiress' pink folds with her tongue. She kept her mouth firmly pressed against the girl's core, getting at Weiss' hips to pull herself in even tighter and have the most friction possible for both of their enjoyment.

Weiss felt almost woozy now, the rush of so much pleasure and so many orgasms having almost numbed her body. Her limbs felt like jelly, and she almost couldn't tell where any one part on her body was. Every part of her had that tingling numbness akin to a body part falling asleep, but at the same time, it was mixed with the blissful waves radiating from between her thighs. It was near impossible to keep eating Ruby out, but that didn't stop her from trying.

Even though she wasn't getting Weiss' full attention, Ruby was still having an amazing time. Her girlfriend's sporadic licks and flicks of the tongue did their job, pushing her toward a heavy climax while she didn't let up on Winter. This was, by far, the hottest sexual encounter she'd had, and just the thought of it being Weiss set her off more than the heiress' actual actions. "Shit shit SHIT!" the redhead suddenly yelled out, unable to hold it back any more. "I-I'm gonna... GONNA-"

Winter quickly shifted her position to bring Ruby into a deep kiss, adding to the younger girl's intense pleasure as her orgasm took hold. Ruby arched her back and latched one hand onto Winter's head and the other onto Weiss', holding both girls where they were and not letting them go until the pulsing warmth finally let up.

Weiss pulled her head away when she felt her partner's hand let go, and let out a loud cry as Yang pushed her over the top. She felt as though she were melting as she went limp and slumped forward onto Ruby's belly, unable to make any more noise for her fourth climax. She closed and eyes and drew in fast, ragged breaths to keep herself from passing out, and eventually began to recover when Yang let up. The four girls stayed there on the floor for another five minutes or so, catching their breath, sharing soft kisses back and forth, and gigging when they saw how winded and red they all were.

"We're so doing that again," Yang smiled, nuzzling up against Winter. "Tomorrow morning? We might be able to convince Blake to join in."

"Seconded," Ruby added, pulling Weiss in close and giving her a peck on the lips.

The heiress continued to blush and kissed back, "I'm in. Winter?"

"Then that's all four," her sister replied. "I'd say this all went better than expected, wouldn't you?"

"You can say that again. Who would've thought the second time I'd have sex would be a foursome? Can the third time be eight? And the fourth be sixteen? You know, just to keep up the pattern, of course."

Yang started to laugh, "I think we can make the eight-way happen. Sixteen might be a stretch, but I'm not gonna say no."

 **Hot. (; Hopefully it was everything you expected and more! The extended version is up on my** **Pátreon** **page, so if you wanna help support me, those are the kinds of things you can expect to see in return. (: Anyway, be sure to follow, favourite, review, and vote, and I'll see you again soon!**

 **Thank you to my uber-cool Patrons:**

 **Mike Zembruski**

 **Kenseilon**

 **Ryan Hoogerdijk**

 **Francis Lafontaine**

 **Nhat Pham**

 **You're the best!** **❤️**


	9. Don't Tell Yang: Part 2

**Hi guys! So, I feel like I should give you a better explanation of what's been going on, and why I've been updating so infrequently. As I've said, I've been having problems lately with my depression. I've had a few episodes in the last month, some going a little further than I'd like to admit, and it's made writing incredibly difficult. I've gotten into drawing as a result, and I've been having a lot of fun getting into it. (You should check out my DeviantArt page, same username as here.) I've bounced back significantly, and I'm hoping that I'll be back to normal as summer rolls around. So, yeah, that's that. Thank you all for being patient with me. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. (:**

 **The results of the poll are in, and the continuation of "Don't Tell Yang" is the winner! Be sure to vote for next month, and enjoy!**

Don't tell Yang: Part 2: (Ruby x Weiss x Blake)

"Wanna join us?" Ruby's cheerful voice echoed through the silent room. Weiss had just walked in on her and Blake, with her arms tied behind her back, and Blake wearing a strap-on that was still inside her. "Just don't tell Yang."

The heiress stood completely dumbfounded, staring at her teammates with her mouth hanging open. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, checking if what she was seeing was actually real, and seemed even more confused when she looked at them again. "U-Uh..." she stammered, turning red and looking away. "I-I think I'm just gonna go and leave you two alone."

Blake gave a warm smile, "Aww, come on, Weiss. What's the harm in a little fun? You can choose the first position if you want."

"N-No, it's fine. You wouldn't want me to-"

"We insist," Ruby giggled, hoping that they weren't pressuring the heiress too much.

Weiss thought about it for a second, then shrugged and started to grin, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Ruby, on your knees at the foot of the bed. Now. Blake, the same goes for you, but give that strap-on to me before you do."

"Who said you're-?" Blake began, but didn't get the chance to finish.

"HEY!" Weiss scolded, glaring at the Faunus girl. "I didn't say you could speak. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but not again. Got it?"

Blake exchanged a look with Ruby, and the smirks on their faces said that were both on the same page. "Not a chance," Ruby smiled. "Blake's in charge here. Maybe you two could fight for it."

"How?" Blake asked, giggling as she finally slid out of Ruby and started to take her toy off.

Meanwhile, Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, "Why can't I be the dom? It looks like Blake already had her turn."

"Well, we weren't really doing domination, at least not like you're suggesting. I just tied her up because she wanted it."

"On that note," Ruby said, blushing. "Can you untie me now? I've got an idea."

Blake nodded and started to work on on the knots, and Weiss just rolled her eyes, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. Still, the heiress was intrigued by what Ruby had said, so she started to strip out of her blouse, skirt, and bra so she could partake. She left her panties on for the moment though, partly out of shyness and also so her teammates could have the pleasure of doing it themselves.

"So what's the plan?" Weiss asked, walking over to Blake's bed.

Ruby grinned, "Okay, so I want both of you to lay on your backs beside each other."

Weiss and Blake did as they were told, laying back with their heads on the pillow. They were both eager to hear what would happen next, so much so that Weiss' hand was trembling. Blake noticed almost immediately, and thought that it was out of nerves. She smiled and leant over to give the heiress a kiss on the cheek to calm her down, making her blush, but also stopping her hand.

"Good," Ruby continued, kneeling between them and sitting back on her heels. She giggled even she saw that Weiss still had her underwear on, and pulled them off in one swift, fluid motion. "Okay, here's the plan; first one to cum loses, and gets to be the other's pet for the rest of the afternoon. I'll take on the role of getting you off. Does that work for you two?"

Weiss smiled and sighed, "And here I was, under the impression that you were this sweet, innocent thing."

"Kawaii in the streets, senpai in the sheets. Now, let's get down to business. Ready?"

Both girls nodded, so Ruby got to work. Her hands caressed her teammates' inner thighs on their way up, and she slowly pushed her middle fingers inside. Blake was already soaked from earlier, and the anticipation had brought Weiss to almost the same level. Ruby kept her movements slow and shallow to start, just to warm them up. Both Blake and Weiss were already taking sharper, quicker breaths from the teasing, wanting more. They remembered why they were doing this after a moment though, and tried to steel themselves against the mounting pleasure.

Ruby smirked, "You've passed level one. On to level two."

The redhead added her ring finger now, and gave her fingers a slight, upward curl on every outward pass. As it turned out, Weiss had been right to question Ruby's innocence, because this was a technique she'd refined on herself over the past year. Her fingertips stroked against the girl's inner walls, starting just shy of their g-spot to make the tease so much more effective. As their moans and breathing grew heavier, she indulged them by pushing in further and further to hit their magic spot more and more, and before long, both Weiss and Blake were fighting to keep from reaching their climax.

Blake shut her eyes and tight as possible and gripped onto her pillow, digging her nails into the fabric. She bit her lip to try to alleviate the overwhelming urge to let go and cum, but it didn't have the effect she needed it to. Her entire body was shaking while Ruby's fingers sent sparks flying through her head, and it almost felt like she would pass out from the bliss before she'd lose. That probably would still count as a loss though, so she hung on and hoped that Weiss would be the one to cave first.

The heiress wasn't holding up nearly as well, and was already sweating and panting. She was trying her best to hold back, but she couldn't do that without something more than just the sheets to latch onto. She needed something to distract her, something to cling to. She suddenly reached over and pulled Blake's face to hers, hungrily kissing her to relieve the tension built up inside.

Her plan worked even better than she'd expected it to. She could feel herself gain back a bit of control, but it also served a second purpose that she hadn't anticipated. Blake had been taken by surprise by the sudden action, but happily indulged herself. Unfortunately, that turned her on even more, and now she was the one who was fighting to keep from reaching her climax.

"Oh fuck!" Blake gasped, breaking the kiss and pushing her head back into her pillow. "Y-You sneaky l-little bitch!"

Weiss grinned, "All's fair i- in love and waaaoohhhh..."

"Level three," Ruby interrupted, suddenly doubling the speed of her hands. She had left teasing behind now, and had every intention of getting both girls off.

Blake was rendered speechless by Ruby's fervour, her core burning from pleasure as she tried to hold back. The sound of Ruby's palm slapping against her lips was setting her off as well, and it looked like she was going to lose. She tensed every muscle in her body in a last effort to stave off her orgasm, and it turned out to be just enough. Weiss may have looked like she was making a comeback, but with the new level of intensity and nothing to keep her mind occupied, she couldn't hold it in.

"Fuck fuck FUUUCK!" the heiress cried out, her voice growing increasingly high-pitched toward the end as the waves of bliss radiating from her core swept over her. She knew that she'd lost now, so she let herself be taken over and rode it out as long as she could until Ruby finally let up and took her hands away.

"YES!" Blake cheered between heavy, ragged breaths. "You're mine, Weiss. Let's see if you can finish what Ruby started."

"I can do that if you'd prefer," Ruby grinned, happy to keep going.

"No, no, it's alright. I want Weiss to do it. The only question is what to have her do..."

The heiress blushed and shyly looked away, "Nothing too crazy, right? Or too humiliating."

Blake sat up and thought for a second, thinking about what she could do now. She had full control, after all, but she didn't want to push boundaries right. "I think I've got it," she finally said, fixing her eyes on Weiss.

The heiress nervously gulped, "Uh oh... I don't like that look."

"Calm down," Ruby smiled, leaning in to give her partner a quick kiss. "Whatcha got, Blake?"

"Ruby, I want you in the strap-on," Blake replied, then reached the rope that had held Ruby earlier. "I want you behind Weiss. Weiss, you'll have the job of making me cum the hardest I've ever came. The catch is that you won't be able to use your hands."

"And if I don't?" Weiss asked, adding some defiance to her tone to hide her nerves.

"If you don't do a good enough job, then I'll hand control over to Ruby. If everything that happened before you arrived is any indication, that'll be a fun time."

"That's for sure," Ruby smirked, fastening Blake's toy around her hips. "All set. What position are we doing?"

Blake shrugged while she tied Weiss' hands behind her back, then lay back down on her pillow. "Weiss, get comfortable."

The heiress nodded and got on her knees in front of Blake. She bent down and almost fell face first onto the bed, and now her face was only a few inches from Blake's womanhood. Her hips were high in the air, and she gave a tiny gasp as she felt Ruby kneel behind her. The tip of the dildo gently pressed against her lower lips, and while all of this felt amazing, there was one fact she decided would be good to share here.

"Just so you guys know," Weiss chuckled, looking up at Blake. "This is definitely how you show someone a good first time."

Blake grinned and shook her head, "We're just getting warmed up. Ruby, rock her world."

Ruby have a sharp thrust, and Weiss let out a loud cry that was equal parts pain and pleasure. She'd never had anyone inside her before, so taking something that big so quickly was a huge shock to her system. "Holy shit," she breathed, gritting her teeth a little.

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby apologised, sliding the toy back out. "I didn't mean to-"

"I don't say to stop," Weiss snapped, and that was all she needed to say.

Ruby pushes the strap-on back inside she didn't hold back. She gripped Weiss' waist and buried the toy to the hilt with every thrust, making a loud slap every time. The force was enough to make Weiss feel like she was being spanked alongside every push, and she quickly discovered her fondness for having things be rough. She became so focused on what Ruby was doing that she forgot what she was supposed to be doing.

"Ahem, Weiss," Blake spoke up after a few moments. "You've still got a job to do."

"R-Right," the heiress struggled to get out. She nudged forward and brought her mouth closer, pausing to prepare herself.

An evil smile crept across Blake's lips, "I think you meant to say 'Yes, ma'am,' Weiss."

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Weiss blushed, stuttering as a result of Ruby's rough treatment. "S-Sorry ma'am."

She brought her mouth to Blake's core, and discovered two things very quickly. First, she didn't really care for the taste. It wasn't unbearable, but it wasn't something she particularly enjoyed. Needless to say that she had no plans of being in this position in the future, but she figured that she could tough it out this time. Second was how hard it was to maintain her focus on Blake with Ruby behind her. One thing that did work to her advantage was her body rocking back and forth to Ruby's rhythm, pushing her face in further and earning a soft moan from Blake every time.

She had never eaten someone out before, so she just went with what felt natural to do. She treated it almost like a kiss, sucking and making the same movements she would if she were in a heated embrace with someone. Her tongue darted in and out in a similar fashion, exploring the folds and tight cavern it had before it. She felt a little awkward doing it, but to Blake, it felt as though Weiss had been doing this for years. The Faunus girl would never have known this was Weiss' first time if she hadn't told them, and found herself rapidly approaching the climax that she had almost come up to earlier.

"J-Just like that," Blake purred, putting her hand on the back of Weiss' head and pulling her in even closer. Her legs involuntarily clamped in around the heiress' head as well, which, while it felt amazing for her, made it somewhat hard for Weiss to breathe. Weiss powered through though, not letting up and sending Blake over the edge.

Blake gave a loud, long moan, squeezing her eyes shut and arching her back. She was seeing stars, her entire body going numb from the bliss, and she let out a content sigh as the experience faded away and she melted back into the sheets. Ruby was nowhere near finished though, and was even more invigorated by hearing Blake reach her climax. Her thrusts grew harder, faster, deeper, bringing her and Weiss up on their own orgasms at about the same time.

Weiss pushed her head down into the bed, needing some way to ground herself or something to hang on to. With her hands behind her back she wasn't able to do anything apart from let Ruby push her closer and closer to cumming, and she could feel the sensation between her legs growing stronger than it had ever gotten before on her own. "KYAHH! RUBY!" she yelled, trying to muffle the volume into the mattress. "DON'T STOP! FUCK! FUCK! DON'T STOP!"

"WEIIIISS!" Ruby simultaniously cried out, reaching the end of her fuse as well. She tried to maintain her speed as she felt her orgasm taking hold, but simply couldn't.

The two girls collapsed on each other, panting and trying to catch their breath from what had been the most powerful climax either one of them had ever had. Weiss was in heaven, wishing that this moment and this afternoon would never end. What was funny to her was that she'd almost not come back to the room so early, and had almost missed out on all of this.

"Holy shit," Blake simpered, gazing at her two teammates that had fallen between her legs. "Ruby, remind me never to doubt you when you suggest something."

Weiss laughed, "Seconded. So what's the plan now? Cuddle under the covers for a while?"

"Yes, please!" Ruby exclaimed. "Maybe even-?"

The lock on the door suddenly clicked, and the knob turned as the last member of their team walked in. "Hey, I'm ba-" Yang began, but stopped when she saw what was happening on the other side of the room. Her scroll fell from her hand, and it took her a few moments to recover from the shock of what she was seeing. "What. The FUCK. IS GOING ON?"

None of the three girls knew what to say at first, but it didn't take long for someone to remember what had worked last time. "Hey, sis!" Ruby giggled. "Wanna join us?"

 **Did I just set up for another orgy? Perhaps. (; Hope you guys liked the chapter! As always, be sure to follow, favourite, and review, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **If you'd like to help support me and get some exclusive content, like extended version of these chapters, become a** **Pátreon** **supporter! Links are on my profile. (:**


	10. The Morning After

**Sorry for the delay! I started a new job this week and I've been really busy. I also thought that yesterday was still the 31st, so my bad! Anyway, the votes were super close, but Neo and Ruby won for this month! This is actually the result of an RP session with a friend of mine. Just a heads up, this chapter is a lot more plot-heavy than usual, but I think it's a fun story with a "happy ending" just the same. (; Enjoy!**

The Morning After: (Ruby x Neo)

"I fucking hate this place," Neo grumbled to herself. She was sitting alone in the cafeteria having some ice cream, not enjoying her time at Beacon in the least. "Why did I even agree to this? Everyone else is out plotting and shit, and I'm just left to do whatever because I'm 'too violent' to help. Fuckers..."

"Hey there," a voice called out from behind her, and she spun around to see Ruby approaching her table.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, hey. What do you want?"

"I just thought I'd say hi," Ruby smiled. "You looked kinda lonely over here. Your name's Neo, right?"

"Yup," Neo replied, then went back to eating. She was in disguise, and even though Ruby had heard Roman use her name that night under the highway, there wasn't enough for the girl to make the connection.

"You seem like a nice person. Mind if I join you?"

"Little bit, actually."

Ruby frowned, knowing when she wasn't wanted, "Okay, well, have a nice night. Sorry to bother you."

Neo watched the girl start to walk away and sighed, "Hey, wait. You can sit with me if you want."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed, and leapt into the seat adjacent to her new friend. "So did you have any plans for tonight? My teammates are all out at a club, but you have to be sixteen to get in. I guess not everything about being bumped up two years is good, huh?"

Neo giggled, "You think that's bad? I'm four foot nine, people think I'm twelve. A club sounds like it'd be a great time, actually. Why don't we head to Junior's?"

"Junior's? Isn't that also sixteen and up?"

"Mhm," Neo replied. "The law also says you have to be twenty-one to drink, but that hasn't stopped me yet. C'mon, let's go!"

' _This could be fun,_ ' Neo thought as the two of them walked to the docks. ' _I wonder if there's any information I can get out of her if I get her drunk. And, if I can do it without hurting anyone, maybe Cinder will stop being such a whiny cunt about everything I do and let me do more with them._ '

They chatted during the flight about school and the tournament, and Neo did her best to keep to the backstory Cinder had given her to use. It was pretty vague to begin with, so she tried to stick with that aspect of it. She was actually enjoying their conversation, and that she and Ruby had quite a bit in common. It made her sad to think that they could've been friends if they weren't on opposite sides, but that thought ended up giving her an idea.

' _Hmm... I wonder if there's a way I could convince her to join up with us. Not tonight, of course, but we've got another week before matches start for the tournament. Having someone on the inside would be HUGE. Wait, what would I have to do if I tell her and she says no... Ugh, I'd probably have to kill her, and that wouldn't exactly help my case. Meh, Cinder already expects it from me._ '

They arrived at Junior's after a short walk, and were stopped to ask for ID at the front door. Neo showed hers and told Ruby to do the same. The redhead looked a little apprehensive as she handed the bouncer her school ID, expecting to be rejected, but she was shocked when he handed it back and said she was allowed inside.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, looking rather puzzled. "Is Wednesday some kind of special night?"

Neo laughed, "No, I used my semblance to make it say you're seventeen. Illusions are fun, huh? It's easier for Em since she can just make people hallucinate, but this works too."

' _FUCK! WHY DID I SAY THAT? She's gonna get suspicious now once Em starts with all her stuff. Okay, okay, stay calm. She probably won't even remember that I said that in a week._ '

"Oh, nice," Ruby replied, not thinking anything else of it.

They sat down at the bar, and Neo motioned to the man behind the counter to make her a drink. He looked at the two girls and immediately asked to see their ages, and was amazed when they presented it to him. He did a few double takes, but he couldn't see how they'd be able to fake ID's this well.

He shrugged, "Alright, what'll it be, ladies?"

"White Atlesian," Neo smiled, then turned to Ruby. "Anything for you? My treat."

Ruby blushed, "The same, thanks." The bartender nodded and walked away to mix the drinks, and Ruby and Neo exchanged a mischievous glance. "Thanks for letting me order, but I don't mind paying. What's in that drink, anyway?"

"It's vodka, coffee liqueur, and cream."

"Oooo, that sounds yummy!" Ruby said, her eyes lighting up a bit. "Just do me a favour and don't let me get too drunk, okay? I know I'm gonna be a lightweight, but I really don't wanna be hungover tomorrow and have to explain it to my sister."

Neo agreed, but four drinks later, they had both forgotten about moderation. Neo was holding up surprisingly well for being as small as she was, but Ruby was very clearly drunk. She wasn't too wobbly, but her speech was getting very slurred at this point.

"So tell me about yourshelf," Ruby giggled, leaning her cheek on her palm while she looked at Neo.

Neo chuckled, "I dunno, not too much to tell I'm not a very exciting person. I wouldn't mind hearing more about you, though. How'd you get into Beacon so young?" Cinder had told her about the fight, of course, but this was just a good ice-breaker.

"Weeell, I was out at a shtore, and these guys walked in and tried to rob me, and I beat 'em up, and then thish crazy lady starts throwing fire at me, and then Professhor Goodwitch showed up, and -hic- then there was a fire and dust and stuff flying everywhere it was sho cool and then Ozpin talked to me and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Neo laughed, sensing it might be time to head home. "I think we should probably go. Hey, barkeep, can you get me a bottle of that strawberry schnapps and the check, please? Thanks!"

"Aww..." Ruby pouted, folding her arms.

"Relax, we can keep this party going back in my room. I just wanna get you home while you can still walk."

Ruby protested, but Neo won the argument and eventually got her to leave with her. It wasn't easy, but she managed to walk Ruby back to the airships and to the dorms, but it was obvious that they wouldn't make it back to her room.

"Hey, can we go to your room?" Neo asked.

Ruby eagerly nodded, "You bet! My teammatesh are -hic- shtill out, so we'll have it to ourshelves."

There was something in Ruby's tone that Neo couldn't quite identify, so she shrugged it off and led the stumbling girl to her room. They got inside and immediately climbed into Ruby's bed to sit down again. Neo opened the bottle of schnapps and they started to drink straight from it, talking and giggling and having a blast. Neo had forgotten all about her plan of turning or interrogating Ruby, and was having a wonderful time.

They settled down a bit after a while, and Ruby looked up at Neo with shy eyes and lustful grin. Neo went to ask what that was about, but she found herself wrapped up in a very sloppy kiss before she had the chance. It clicked in her head that Ruby's earlier tone had been more seductive, and realised that this may have been why the girl visited her in the cafeteria in the first place. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to argue and kissed back, falling on top of Ruby. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but that was the last thing she could remember of that night.

Neo woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, but thankfully wasn't feeling too nauseated. She groggily sat up and stretched, and looked beside her to find Ruby smiled in her sleep, hugging her pillow, and completely naked. She looked down at herself and felt a rush of fear when she saw that she wasn't wearing her clothes either, and peered over the side of the bed to see their outfits in a heap on the floor.

' _Son of a bitch,_ ' she groaned in her head as she laid back down. ' _I would black out before the good stuff, wouldn't I? Wait... It's the next morning... Her teammates must've..._ '

She grimaced and looked back over the edge of the bed, and was relieved to see that they were the only two people in the room. She did, however, see a few new pairs of dirty clothes in the hamper, and knew that the rest of Ruby's team had come home and seen them like this. She had to imagine that the pile of their discarded clothes was already there, and was violent embarrassed that they knew.

She used her semblance to teleport out of bed without disturbing Ruby and started to get dressed. She didn't want to run out before Ruby woke up, but she knew that Cinder would be furious if she didn't check in soon. She did her best to make as little noise as possible, but didn't do as good a job as she expected to. Ruby stirred in her sleep, and eventually sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Ruby yawned, "Morning, Neo. Ugh, my head... I-" She froze mid-sentence when she looked down at Neo, and her jaw dropped open.

"What's wrong?" Neo asked, then spied herself in the mirror. Her eyes shot open when she saw that her disguise had gone away when she blacked out, and now Ruby very finally recognised her. "U-Uh..."

"Y-You..." Ruby whispered, looking hurt, confused, and afraid. "I-I don't understand... You're that girl from the highway... a-and the train... What're you doing here?"

Neo sighed, and now she had a choice to make. She could either explain herself and hope that Ruby wouldn't blow her cover, or kill her. The latter would've been incredibly easy since Ruby was completely unarmed and exposed, but for once, she couldn't bring herself to kill someone, and elected to do the former.

"Oh my God..." Ruby said as Neo finished her explanation. She had gotten up and dressed while Neo was talking, and had also made the same realisations about what had happened last night about her teammates knowing.

"Please don't hate me," Neo frowned. "I know I'm a bad guy, but is there any way I can convince you to not blow our cover? You're really nice and sweet, and I wanna be friends."

Ruby shook her head, "Neo, how can you honestly expect me to do that? You lied to me, and you nearly killed my sister! You're the people we're trying to stop! Why would I keep that secret? Why should I trust you at all?"

"I dunno... We had so much fun last night, though. You saw, I'm not a terrible person."

"Try again," Ruby growled.

"Please, I'm begging you," Neo pleaded, feeling on the verge of panic. "At least give me a chance? Who knows, maybe you'd even consider-"

"Shut up," Ruby spat, knowing where Neo was going. "Not a chance. I'm a Huntress because I want to put scum like you behind bars. Now, are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Neo was about to cry, and hung her head, "Fine... If that's the way you feel, then..."

"Wait, you're not gonna put up a fight?" Ruby asked, confused.

"No, of course not. I don't wanna hurt you, and that means a lot coming from me. I really don't like that we're on different sides. I really wanted to be friends."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. Alright, just sit down and wait while I call the police. Don't even think about running."

"You know that I can teleport, right?" Neo asked, showing a small smile.

"Oh, right," Ruby mumbled. "Lemme guess, you're gonna wait until the cops show up and disappear at the last second?"

"No, I'm gonna stay. Again, I wanna try to work this out. You wouldn't even consider talking for a while? Maybe getting lunch or something?"

"Not a chance," the caped girl replied, and Neo felt a sharp, painful dread shooting through her.

She sighed, "Alright... Before you do anything, can I ask you one question? Why did you kiss me last night?"

Ruby blinked a few times, then started to blush. She looked down at her feet, "W-Well... I don't know, I guess it was just the spur of the moment."

"We both woke up naked, Ruby. I might not remember it happening, but we definitely had sex last night. You know we did, and you initiated. Do you have feelings for me?"

"Maybe I did," Ruby huffed. "But I don't anymore."

"You're lying," Neo smiled, seeing it in the girl's face. Ruby shook her head to deny it, but she couldn't keep the act up.

"Okay, fine, I do like you. I think you're gorgeous, but you're a bad guy, so forget it."

Neo continued to grin and took a few steps forward, "Look, I know this is a lot, and you're free to do whatever you want because of it. But, before you do, I have a proposition. We very clearly had fun last night, but neither one of us remembers it. It's a shame, don't you think? We've got some time now, though, so I say we go for round two. After that, you can go ahead and turn me and the rest of my team in. Whatdya say?"

"I think you're crazy," Ruby replied, although her voice didn't sound nearly as angry as she had a moment before. "But... I guess it couldn't hurt. I say yes."

"Then get back in bed, silly," Neo giggled, getting right back out of the clothes she'd just put back on. Ruby blushed and did the same, except for her underwear, and they quickly climbed back under the sheets.

"Huh," Ruby said after a moment, looking distracted. "I just realised something. You'll always be my first, and I'll never be able to remember it."

"Then I'll make sure that the second time will be something you'll never forget."

Neo darted in and locked their lips together, tasting the alcohol from last night on Ruby's breath. Ruby kissed back with a fierce vigor that she hadn't been expecting, but happily welcomed as they explored each other's mouths. There was a strange feeling of having done this before, of familiarity, which made sense given that they had done this once before.

Neo ran her hands up and down Ruby's petite body, giving light squeezes and rubs whenever they passed over her chest or butt. She tugged at the girl's panties a few times on her way, then finally hooked them around her fingers and slipped them off, tossing them to the floor. She smirked, staring down at Ruby's body, "You're fucking hot. I hope you know that."

"I do," Ruby blushed, sitting up to give Neo another kiss. "There are a few parts of you that I'm jealous of, but I'll manage."

Neo rolled her eyes and pushed Ruby back onto the bed, leaning down and planting a few kisses on her exposed midriff. She slowly worked up to her chest, continuing to rub her hands along the girl's curves. Ruby made a few tiny squeaks when Neo's mouth reached her nipples, trying and failing to restrain herself. It wasn't long before the meeps turned to soft moans.

Neo moved her attention to Ruby's neck, kissing with the intent to leave marks. Meanwhile, her hand slipped down between Ruby's legs and gently caressed the girl's inner thigh, giving her a moment to adjust to the sensation. Her fingertips passed over Ruby's entrance, making a few light passes before slipping between her soft lips. She held them there for a few seconds while she kept up her rough treatment along Ruby's nape, feeling the tension building up inside the girl, and finally gave her release.

She pushed two fingers inside, hearing Ruby gasp at the new intruders. She started with slow and shallow strokes, nothing fancy, just to ease Ruby into it. In Neo's mind, this was Ruby's real first time, and she didn't want to ruin it by being too overzealous. She pulled her mouth away to examine her work as her wrist ramped up in speed. She'd left quite a few noticeable marks, which was just the way she liked it.

"Nuhhhh..." Ruby quietly moaned, starting to grip the sheets. "Th-That feels really good..."

"Just you wait," Neo chuckled. She was curling her fingers on every outward pass now, reaching and hitting Ruby's perfect spot, and it didn't go unnoticed.

Ruby gasp and gave a loud, sharp, blissful cry, "AhhHHH! O-Oh my God! Oh my GOD!"

Neo leant back in and went back to kissing Ruby's neck, loving the feel of the girl's ragged breathing hitting. She quickened her hand even more, making Ruby arch her back and clench her legs together. After another few seconds she added her thumb to the mix by using it to rub Ruby's clit on each thrust. She could feel how close her lover was, and wanted to push her as hard as possible.

"KyahhHHH! KEEP GOING!" Ruby screamed as Neo added a third finger, not letting up. "O-OH MY- FUCK! FUCK!"

Neo swiftly sat back as Ruby went over the edge, and repositioned her head between the girl's thighs. She shot in with her tongue and used every trick she knew to give Ruby an orgasm she'd never forget. Ruby threw her head back against the pillow, her breath utterly taken away. Her entire body felt like jelly, her vision was blurry, sweat was pouring down her face. She was drunk with the astonishing pleasure, and happily let it consume her.

"Hey, don't pass out just yet," Neo commanded, shifting her position once again so that her core was just an inch from Ruby's face. "Let's see how good you are at this."

Ruby snapped back to reality, but was still nearly catatonic as Neo continued to eat her out. She tried lifted her head up, but was spasming far too much, and elected to pull Neo's hips down to her. Her mouth connected with Neo's tender slit, and she tried her best to stay there. It wasn't easy, taking a great deal of concentration, but eventually she got into the same rhythm as Neo, using her own jerks to push her tongue in and around.

"Fuuu... Just like that," Neo moaned, having to stop and enjoy Ruby's treatment. "Y-Yeah, right there! AhhHH! RIGHT THERE! AHH! FUCK! AHHHHH!"

Neo's arms buckled out from under her, and she fell face first into sheets as she hit her climax. It was far from the best she'd ever had, but it was still amazing. Ruby was new to this, and had well for her first time. Neo's panting gradually worked back to normal breathing as Ruby's licks grew fainter, and at last they'd both hit their limits.

As Ruby finally went limp against the sheets, Neo brought her head up and flipped around so they were at eye level. She waited until Ruby caught her breath and opened her eyes again before initiating another kiss, giggling when Ruby flinched at the taste of herself on her lips. Neo wiped her mouth when they came apart, staring into Ruby's magnificent, grey eyes.

"How was that?" she asked, although she had a pretty good idea what the answer would be.

Ruby smiled and gave her another kiss, "Incredible... Now I really wish I remembered what happened the first time."

"Me too. But, there's always next-" Neo began, cut herself short. She paused turned away for a moment, her face rapidly falling. "Nevermind..."

Ruby frowned, and drew Neo into another, much longer kiss. "Relax," she said. "I'm not gonna call the cops. I don't know exactly what we're gonna do now, but we can figure that out later. Stay here and cuddle for a bit?"

"Gladly," Neo beamed, and wrapped Ruby in a tight hug.

' _Well, that was interesting,_ ' Neo thought, taking her place as the little spoon. ' _I could get used to this._ '

 **This ship is quickly making its way up in my rankings. There's no member of Team RWBY I don't ship Neo with. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was more plot oriented than smut oriented. Be sure to vote for next month, drop a favourite and a review, and I'll see you next time!**

 **If you'd like to help support me, and get some cool stuff like the extended endings of these one-shots, there are links on my profile for my** **Pátreon** **page, or a donation link if you're feeling generous. It's never required, and all rewards are my way of saying thank you, but it's certainly appreciated. (:**


	11. Make Love, Not War: Part 3

**Hi guys! Thank you all for the kind words after my last post. (: For those who haven't seen it, I finally started medication and ongoing therapy to help with my depression, and I'm on the road to getting better. It's been a hard month, but I got through it. (:**

 **Now, onto the smut! Be sure to go to my profile to vote for next month, and I hope you enjoy!**

Make Love, Not War: Part 3 (Yang x Neo x Blake)

Yang and Neo were nearly inseparable in the days after their relationship started. It wasn't easy to hide what they were doing, but they managed. Yang had been forced to tell Weiss the night the relationship started after the heiress confronted her about where she'd been. Thankfully, Weiss was willing to leave it be for now. Ruby found out when Yang came home a few days later with more hickeys on her neck than normal skin, which only left Blake.

"You really need to tell her," Ruby insisted as she and her sister walked from their dorm to the dining hall for lunch. "You and Neo have been dating for two weeks now. It'd be nice if Weiss and I didn't have to keep lying to Blake about where you're going every night."

Yang sighed, "I know, I know. It's just... We both know that she won't take it well. Weiss doesn't care because she's not involved, and you trust me because you're my sister, but Blake... After everything that happened with the train and the White Fang, you know that she's gonna flip out."

Ruby shook her head as they walked into the cafeteria, then stopped and tapped Yang on the shoulder. She pointed to a table near the back of the room where Blake was already sitting, with disguised Neo two seats to her left. Yang gasped, knowing where her sister was going with this.

"Here's your chance," the redhead chuckled, and left to sit with team JNPR.

"Fuck," Yang cursed under her breath, but she knew now was as good a time as any. She walked to the table and sat in the seat between Blake and Neo.

Neo grinned and perk up once she was her girlfriend. "Hey, you," she purred, and stole a kiss on Yang's lips before the blonde had time to react.

Blake's eyes shot open wide, "Uh... wow. Definitely wasn't expecting that. Yang, why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?"

There was a short pause where Neo shared a nervous look with Yang, realising that she probably shouldn't have done that. Neo cleared her throat and sat still for a moment, then turned to look at Blake. She let her eye colour turn back to pink and brown for a moment, and gave a shy smile.

"Blake, this is Neo," Yang said with a shaky voice. "She uh... She's the girl from the train. Do you remember a little while ago when you guys were joking about me and her having sex on the train...? Well... we've kinda been dating for the last two weeks."

"N-No..." Blake stammered, flinching back in her seat.

Neo put up her hands and looked Blake in the eye, "Please, before you-"

"You can't be serious! Yang, what are even THINKING? Nevermind, you're clearly _not_ thinking at all if you're... you're... _dating_ the girl that tried to kill you."

"Blake, just hear me out," Yang said, but her partner just ignored her and started to get up. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To the police," the Faunus girl flatly replied.

"NO!" Neo cried out in fear. "Don't! I'm not a bad guy! Well... not really."

"Please let us explain?" Yang begged.

Blake stood quietly for a few seconds, thinking about where or not she should stay, and finally sighed as she sat back down. "Fine," she begrudgingly mumbled. "Do Ruby or Weiss know about this?"

Yang nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry that you're the last to find out, but I wanted to be more delicate when I told you since I knew you'd react like... well, like this."

"The short version is that Yang and I hooked up on the train, and then got together again two weeks ago," Neo explained. "We really connected, and we decided to try having a relationship. These last two weeks have been... incredible. I've never felt as strongly about someone as I have with Yang."

"How did you just 'hook up' on the train?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes.

Yang giggled and started to blush, "Um... That's a funny story, actually. After you and Weiss ran ahead, Neo asked if I'd rather mess around instead of fight; that way we both win. We just... sorta did it there on the floor. Anyway, she texted me a little while after and asked to get together again in a hotel, and after that I asked her out."

"You're insane," Blake said with a bite in her tone. "What the hell is wrong with you, Yang? After everything that's happened, you just open yourself up to the enemy? What if she's a spy?"

Neo rolled her eyes, "Hey, I'm right here; I can hear you. Blake, I promise you I'm not up to anything. I love Yang, a lot, and I'm not about to hurt her or anyone close to her."

"Oh really? Why should I believe you? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is for us?"

"You think it's not risky for me?" Neo asked. "If my boss found out that I'm dating Yang, I'd be killed on the spot. I've told Yang a lot, and I've been quietly sabotaging their plans since Yang and I started dating. I want to stop working for them, but... it's not that easy."

"Look, you don't have to trust her," Yang continued. "All we're asking is for a chance to figure everything out. Can you give us that?"

Blake looked between the two girls for a second, then stood up and started to leave, "Fine, but don't expect any help from me."

* * *

"Ow! Hey!" Neo giggled as Yang tackled her to the floor of team RWBY's dorm. She flipped over onto her back as Yang crawled on top of her, both girls grinning from ear to ear. "On the floor, huh? I know you're a dirty girl, but-"

"Shhh," Yang purred, and darted in for a long kiss. Her teammates were all preoccupied for the next hour or so, and she planned to used all of that time.

Neo smirked as her girlfriend pulled away, "I think I'm gonna be the dom this time. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, mistress," Yang blushed, and immediately got to her knees and sat back. "I'm at your service."

"Damn right you are. Now strip."

Yang nodded and started to take off her clothes. Meanwhile, Neo went to the dresser and started rummaging around for a few things. She smirked and turned back to Yang with two pairs of furry handcuffs. Yang started to grin as well, sliding her panties off and tossing them aside. She loved when Neo took control.

"Why two pairs, mistress?" the blonde asked.

Neo chuckled as she walked behind her slave, "One for your wrists, the other for your ankles. Hands behind your back. Now."

Yang quickly obeyed, and her wrists were cuffed. She sat down and put her ankles together for Neo to do the same with them, but as her girlfriend bent down to do so, the door suddenly swung open.

"Hey, Yang," Blake said without looking up from her scroll. "Class ended early, so I- GAH!"

"Welcome home," Yang giggled as her teammates eyes fell on her. All three girl's faces turned a bright shade of red, and there were a few moments where they were all either too shocked or too embarrassed to say anything.

"I-I'm gonna go," Blake stuttered, starting to turn and leave.

"Wait, wait! You could always give us a better us for this second pair of handcuffs."

Neo turned to her girlfriend with an evil smirk, "You really are feeling naughty today, aren't you? Well, whatdya say, Blake? Up for a threesome?"

"You must be joking..." Blake said with an unamused stare. "You two really are insane."

"C'mon, Blakey," Yang said with a shy smile. "You know you want to."

"I'll let you come fiiiirst," Neo sang, trying to get the best incentive she could think of.

Blake rolled her eyes, then looked back at Neo, "You'll _let_ me come first? And why is that up to you?"

"I believe you meant to say 'Why is that up to you, _mistress_?', unless you want to be punished."

Blake gave a perplexed look for a moment, but quickly caught on. She took another few seconds to think it over, then grinned and nodded. "Sorry, mistress. It won't happen again."

"Good," Neo replied. "Now strip, then put your hands behind your back."

Blake did as instructed and got out of her clothes, then turned around so that Neo could cuff her hands as well. She sat down beside Yang, blushing heavily, and turned to her partner with a look that asked what she'd just gotten herself into. Yang simply laughed, and eagerly to Neo for their next command.

Neo shook her head, "Blake, I told you to strip. Why are you still wearing your bow?"

"I-I always wear it," the Faunus girl nervously answered.

"She does," Yang added. "She's very self-conscious about her ears. Can she keep it on, mistress?"

"Very well," Neo sighed. "But, since you didn't let her explain it for herself, you'll be punished, Yang."

"WHAT? B-But-!"

"Silence!" Neo commanded, and Yang immediately shut her mouth. "You're punishment will be... OH! I've got it. You're punishment is that you'll have to sit by and do nothing. Blake, eat me out."

Neo sat down and spread her legs, beckoning for Blake to come over. Yang gasped and pouted, but she knew better than to speak out of turn when Neo was in charge. Blake continued to blush and she crawled over on her knees, and awkwardly lay down without her hands to hold her up.

"M-Mistress?" Blake asked, her head resting between Neo's thighs. "I've never uh... well... done this before, so I don't think I'll do a good job."

Neo sighed, "Do the best you can. You'll be graded on the end result, not how you got there."

Blake nodded and took a deep breath, and very gingerly began to lick at Neo's core. Her tongue passed between the girl's lips and started to explore her womanhood, getting a feel for what she was doing. She was surprised that she actually enjoyed the taste, and started getting into it more. Her hesitant licks turned to long passes up the entire length of Neo's slit, and soon she was sucking at swirling her tongue around as if she were an expert.

Neo started to moan and play with Blake's hair, loving the sloppy treatment she was receiving. Yang looked on with lustful eyes, her entire body quivering with anticipation. She was drooling from the side of her mouth, and she'd grown so wet that it was running down her leg and dripping onto the floor.

"May I join now, mistress?" Yang begged, meeting Neo's gaze.

"Not yet," Neo answered. She enjoying teasing her girlfriend far too much.

"H-How much longer? Please don't tease me like this, mistress."

Neo finally gave in and pulled Blake's head back, "You've done well, Blake. As a reward, I'll let Yang pleasure you. Get on your back. Yang, she's all yours."

Yang happily nodded and dashed to Blake as the girl rolled over, and darted in to reward her partner. She was much more practiced than Blake, making the Faunus girl scream out in pleasure after only a few seconds. She very delicated nibbled at the Blake's clit when she passed it, sending sparks through her that she had never even known existed.

Neo stood and watched for a moment, then went back to the drawer she'd retrieved the handcuffs from and fished around until she found the strap-on she and Yang always used. Neither Blake nor Yang noticed her put it on, or rub a bit of lube onto the shaft, but Yang quickly noticed when she felt the tip starting to push inside her core.

"Nuhhhh..." Yang breathed, and turned around to see Neo kneeling behind her and pushing the rest of the toy inside.

Neo narrowed her eyes, "Did I saw you could stop?"

Yang shook her head and went back to eating out Blake, but her performance was suffering as Neo began to thrust in and out. The new pleasure was distracting and hard to concentrate through, but she did her best to keep up with what she was doing to Blake. It became harder and harder the more Neo picked up the pace, and Neo decided to go for a slight change of pace.

"Yang, slide up and make out with Blake," Neo commanded.

It was a little awkward to do with Neo not letting up, but she and Yang managed to scoot forward so Yang and Blake could kiss while Neo ramped up her pace even more. While Yang hungrily kissed her partner, Neo brought her hand between Blake's legs and slid two fingers into the girl's dripping pink slit, rapidly thrusting them up to her knuckle at the same speed she was going with Yang.

"O-Oh my God," Blake moaned through her and Yang's embrace, very quickly losing the ability to keep it going. "AhhHHH! M-Mistress! D-Don't stop! AHHH! FUUUUCK!"

The Faunus girl screamed loud enough to be heard across campus and lay back on the floor, letting herself get lost in the bliss of Neo's fingers. Neo continued as if nothing had changed, letting Blake ride it out until her cries turned into long, deeps breaths as she recovered. With Blake finished, Neo grabbed onto Yang's hips with both hands and continued her hard thrusts, leaning forward and planting a few soft kisses on Yang's back.

"As for you, Yang," Neo purred. "You're not to cum until I allow you to. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, mistress," Yang managed to say between her heavy breathing, although she wasn't so sure she'd be able to hold it in. The growing sensation of bliss in her core was radiating out through her entire body, and she strained as she fought to hold it back. A few beads of sweat dripped from her forehead onto Blake's chest. "M-May I cum n-now?"

Neo shook her head, "Not yet."

"M-Mistress, I can't!" Yang pleaded, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Very well, you can cum."

Yang stopped fighting and cried out at the top of her lungs as her orgasm rocked through her. Her legs went numb, and she sprawled out on top of Blake as Neo slowed down and finally pulled out.

"Holy shit..." Blake whispered, still catching her breath. "Th-That was amazing..."

"Told you," Neo said with a smug smile. She helped the girls out of their handcuffs and lay down in the middle of them, all three needing a minute to relax.

"That's how she got me," Yang giggled, stealing a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "So whatdya say, Blake? Still hate Neo?"

The Faunus girl stuck out her tongue, "Hate her? No. I don't particularly trust her, but I don't hate her."

"I think that means we need to go another round. This time, _I'm_ being the dom. You and I can get back at Neo."

"Wait, what?" Neo asked, suddenly sitting up at looking at her girlfriend. "Getting back at me for what?"

Yang and Blake shared a look and didn't reply, then both pushed Neo onto her back and pinned her arms above her head. "Remember how I couldn't walk for two days after our night in the hotel?" Yang asked with an evil smile. "Payback for that. Now just relax and let us take care of you."


	12. All in the Family

**Wow, it's been a while, huh? I think what I'm gonna do for a little bit is post ones that I have ideas for instead of the usual voting. I'll get back to that, but I've got some good stuff stored up while I get back into it. Enjoy!**

All in the Family: (Winter x Yang)

"Please don't embarrass me," Weiss begged. She and Winter were on their way to her room to meet Yang and Ruby, and she has a feeling it would be awkward. Winter hadn't met Ruby yet, so she was eager to meet her little sister's girlfriend.

Winter let out an amused sigh, "Relax, Weiss. I just want to meet them. I'm very interested to talk to Yang." This wasn't the first time she'd brought it up, but she had her reasons. There were questions she wanted to ask, as well as having a few extra things in mind.

"Are you still on about that? Why are you so fascinated by Yang being a mother figure to Ruby?"

"It reminds me a bit of us," Winter replied. "You looked up to me far more than you did to mom. I'm just curious about how it went with them."

Weiss simply rolled her eyes and continued walking. They arrived at the door, and after a quick breath to calm herself down, Weiss led her sister inside. As expected, Yang and Ruby were waiting, both sitting on the caped-girl's bed. When she saw who was home, Ruby leapt down and wrapped her girlfriend in as tight hug, adding a few kisses to the mix just because.

Weiss yelled in surprise attempted to pry herself free, "Stop it, you dolt! Our sisters are watching!"

"I don't mind seeing you uncomfortable," Yang grinned, then turned to the heiress' sister. "You must be Winter. It's nice to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you."

The older girl smiled and shook Yang's outstretched hand, "Pleased to meet you too. Let me guess, nothing she said cast me in a good light, did it?"

"Actually, Weiss has only said nice things. I doubt that Ruby would speak as highly of me, and that's saying something."

"Yaaang," the redhead blushed, letting go of Weiss. "Nice to meet you, Winter. Soooo can Weiss and I go now? We have reservations in town in half an hour."

The blonde shrugged, "Nah, you two just got here! You can stay to chat for a minute."

"It's alright," Winter chuckled. "You two run along. We can chat once you get back. Yang and I can get to know each other in the meantime."

Ruby eagerly nodded and started out the door, dragging Weiss behind her, "Cool! See you guys tonight!" They were gone in a flash of rose petals, and the two older sisters laughed.

"I can't blame her for wanting to get out," Yang beamed. "I was the same way with my first boyfriend. So what's up? Happy to see Weiss with someone as crazy as Ruby?"

Winter smiled and nodded, "I'm just glad to see her happy with someone. She was always so reserved growing up, and I think your sister is the best kind of person she could be with. I'm interested to know more about your relationship with all of them though. Do you mind if we talk for a bit?"

"Not at all! Lemme fix my eyeliner quick, and we can chat over dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Yang went to her dresser and pulled out her pencil and mirror. Her attention was on her own eyes at the start, until she noticed where Winter's were in the background. She ignored it at first, thinking it was just a quick glance, but when she looked again, Winter's eyes were still fixated on the same spot.

' _Is she checking out my butt?_ ' she wondered in an odd mix of confusion and amusement. She shifted her stance, then gave her hips a slight wiggle, and saw Winter's cheeks start to turn a light pink. Of course, Winter didn't know that Yang could see her. ' _Oh my God! She is! So... was this whole thing just her trying to get me alone? Huh, and just when I thought I wasn't getting laid tonight._ '

"All set," the blonde said, turning around after she'd finished. "So where're we going?"

Winter chuckled, "I hate to say this after you just touched up, but I wouldn't mind staying here for a little to talk. I have a few personal things to ask, if you don't mind. We can head out after."

"Works for me. So what's up?" Yang asked, grinning on the inside.

"Well, I guess I wanted to know more about you and Ruby. I know that it must've been hard growing up without a mother around, and since you seem like you've taken on a mother-like role in her life, I wanted to ask about how that's gone with school, your team, with Weiss, you get the idea."

' _Wait, is she serious? Then... what? Why was she checking me out like that? I'm so confused..._ '

Yang agreed, and after a few minutes of talking it looked as though she'd gotten a little too excited. She was a little disappointed, but it wasn't like she'd really expected anything to happen tonight. They talked for a while, and Winter finally had enough answers that she was ready to go out to eat. Yang still had one though.

"Before we go, do you mind if I ask you something?" the brawler asked.

Winter nodded, "Of course not. What is it?"

"Why were you eyeing up my butt when I was fixing my makeup?"

An awkward silence filled the room, and Winter's eyes slowly widened in horror at the question. She cleared her throat to speak, but didn't have much ready to say, "I uh... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," Yang laughed. "I don't blame you. It is a pretty nice butt. I'm just confused why you seemed as enticed as you did."

"Fuck..." Winter groaned, burying her head in her hands. She remembered that Yang had been looking in a mirror now, and was mentally kicking herself for staring. Even though she'd been planning to try to hook up, it still felt humiliating to be caught like this.

Yang started to grin, "We will, but you have to answer the question first."

"Wha-?" Winter asked, looking up in surprise. "What'd you just say?"

"Oh come on, don't act like that's not what you were thinking. I'm down if you are."

Winter's face grew more confused, and despite this being exactly what she'd planned for, she didn't know how to respond. "Are you...? But why would...?"

"It's a simple question, honey," Yang giggled, rather enjoying the older girl's nervousness. "Yes or no? I can decide for you if you'd rather."

"Umm..." Winter began, but trailed off. There was another pause, and this time, she looked more intrigued than anything else. She could make Yang initiate now, which would work right into what she wanted to do. "Since I don't think you'll actually go through with it, I'll let you decide."

Yang reared her head back in surprise, an amused smile growing across her cheeks. She rolled her eyes, "Challenge accepted."

Winter went to say something back, but Yang's lips were already against hers before she could. She waited just long enough to make it look like she was frozen in shock, then quickly pulled her head away. "Wait wait wait," she gasped, acting surprised. "You're serious?"

"Well... yeah," came Yang's dejected reply.

Winter frowned, "I'm... I'm really not sure what to say. I thought that you were joking this whole time."

"Nope," the blonde sighed, thinking that this had been a really stupid idea. "Well, I guess that's one kind of first impression I can make."

"I'll say," Winter smiled. She lifted Yang's head, winked, then gently kissed her. "You've got ten seconds to be completely naked, or you'll be punished."

Yang smirked, "Is that so?"

"Eight... Seven... Six..."

Now it was Yang's turn to decide if Winter was being serious. She didn't particularly care either way, so she frantically began removing her clothes. Winter stopped counting aloud, but even so, Yang knew that she'd gone over her allotted time she finished. She blushed, standing naked beside the bed, "Did I-?"

"Thirteen seconds," Winter replied, looking the blonde up and down. "But, I suppose I can let it slide the first time for someone with as nice of a body as you. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, ma'am. Is ma'am fine to call you?"

The older girl shrugged, "Well... alright. Actually, no. You'll refer to me as 'Mistress' from now on. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mistress," Yang happily nodded.

"Good. Now, I want you to kneel on the bed and watch me undress. You're not to touch yourself."

Yang obeyed, and Winter slowly began to slip out of her outfit. She wasn't being sensual, or even trying to tease her new servant. She took her time to get down to her underwear, then turned to see how Yang was holding up. The blonde was staring with a yearning look in her eyes, her fingers eagerly twitching at her sides. Winter's gaze turned down, and she grinned once she saw a few drops of liquid in the sheets below Yang's glistening slit.

"Servant," Winter said, catching the girl's attention. "Remove the rest of my clothes. However, I don't want you to use your hands."

Yang looked a bit puzzled by the request, but she knew better than to argue. She moved to the edge of the bed and carefully bit down on the clasp of Winter's bra. It took a few tries, but she managed to undo the three hooks before too long. Winter's panties were much easier, and only needed a quick tug down to get them off.

"Oh, by the way," Yang ventured, remembering an important detail about the evening. "I don't know when Blake is gonna get back from the library. She didn't take her scroll, so I can't tell her not to come back. We probably shouldn't take too long."

Winter raised her eyebrows, not looking very happy, "Did I say that you could speak? Get on the bed and lay on your back. Now."

"Yes, Mistress," Yang obeyed without question, and was on her back in seconds.

Winter crawled on top off her waiting servant, trying to hide how mesmerized she was by the blonde's body. She leaned in close and whispered, "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"M-Make me yours," Yang choked out, her voice cracking and heart racing. "I want you to make me crave you."

"I'll do far more than that," Winter purred.

She grabbed onto the back of Yang's head and pulled Yang into a deep, rough kiss. Their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths, hungrily exploring the new, erotic space.

Suddenly, Winter pulled away, leaving Yang with a sad, bewildered expression. "But, why-?"

"HEY!" Winter sternly interrupted. "What part of 'speak when spoken to' don't you seem to understand?"

Yang shrank back, "S-Sorry, Mistress."

"Not good enough. You'll have to be punished this time."

Winter reached down and placed her fingers on either side of Yang's entrance, holding them still as she felt the blonde's breathing steadily quicken with anticipation. Yang's eyes turned sad, like a puppy begging for a treat. A few moments passed, longingly staring into each other's eyes, but Winter wasn't going to give in.

"P-Please..." Yang whispered.

Winter raised her eyebrows and ever so slightly inched her fingers closer. "Keep going. This is part of your punishment. Beg me."

"Please, Mistress, take me. I want you... I want you so badly. Take me and have your way with me."

Winter smiled and decided that was good enough to reward her servant. Unfortunately for Yang, as punishment, it would be right away. The older girl teased the blonde's wet lips, being careful not to touch her clit. Her fingers were poised at Yang's entrance, and stayed there while she watched the same begging look as before come over Yang's eyes. She waited until a small trickle of drool made its way out of the corner of the brawler's open mouth, and made her move.

Yang yelped as three fingers shot inside her, stretching her faster than she was ready for. She winced, bracing herself for another sharp pain, but was surprised when only two fingers were there as Winter continued. The older girl moved her hand at a fairly sluggish pace, still teasing Yang despite giving in.

"Mmm," the blonde moaned. "M-Mistress... Make it hurt... A-AHH! Harder, p-please!"

Winter smirked, and decided to finally give Yang what she wanted. She added a third finger again and started roughly thrusting, earning a loud cry from Yang. She could see how close the blonde was to cumming already, and couldn't resist having a little more fun with her. Yang's moans grew louder and louder, and she waited until the girl was just on that edge.

"Don't you dare cum without permission," Winter commanded, ramping up the speed and force of her hand even more.

"B-But-" Yang cried out through ragged gasps for breath.

"NO BUTS! You had better hold it in until I say you can."

Yang managed to nod, and tried her best to herself from cumming. She tensed every muscle she could, sweat was pouring down her forehead, and barely managed to keep it back, but she knew should count for much longer. "Gahh! M-Mistress, please! Ahhhh! Please I-let me cum!"

Winter was about to give Yang permission, but the sudden click of the door made her freeze. Luckily, she had remembered to lock it, but that meant they only had a few seconds before whoever was outside found their key. She grabbed Yang by the arm and quickly pulled her into the bathroom just as the door opened.

"Hello?" Blake asked. "Huh, I guess Ruby and Weiss left already. I wonder where Yang is."

Winter pressed her ear against the door, hearing the sounds of a few drawers opening and closing, then the door to the room open and close again. She leaned her back against the door and gave a sigh of relief, and was immediately met by Yang slamming her palms on either side of her shoulders.

"You're in trouble now," the blonde purred, their faces not even an inch apart.

Winter rolled her eyes, "You don't seem to learn, do you, servant? I guess-"

"NOPE!" Yang interrupted, a wicked grin spreading across her face. "I'm in change now. You can't get me that close and just leave me hanging."

"You wanted to crave me, remember?" the older girl innocently asked.

"I remember, and now I'm gonna get everything I want from you. You've got ten seconds to be in the shower with the cold water on. Ten... Nine... Eight..."


	13. A Schnee-style Party

**Hey, everyone! It's been a while. Might start getting back into writing smut more regularly, but for now, here's a piece I was commissioned to write based off a drawing by user Awesome-est. I'd link the picture, but this site won't let me. Search for him and this title to find it:** **hello-once-again-so-apparently-i-was-able-to-draw**

 **The only big flag in this one is Schnee-cest, so as long as that doesn't bother you, enjoy!**

A Schnee-style Party:

"Ready for the party?" Winter asked, sitting on her younger sister's bed. Their father was hosting a large gathering of important and powerful people for the purposes of strengthening bonds and business ties. Naturally, Weiss was expected to attend as well given that she was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

Weiss shrugged, laying back on her pillows, "I guess. Personally, I've never been a fan of these parties. Too many old people insisting on acting like they know you, wanting to get to know you, and you know it's just to make themselves look better in father's eyes."  
"True, true, but think of it as a going away present of sorts. Father agreed to let you go to Beacon, so this is the last party you'll have to be at. Live it up, make the 'old people' happy and father will be in a much better mood with you. You know that it couldn't hurt to just listen to him from time to time."

"Yeah, yeah," Weiss grumbled. "Fine, I guess I can be the perfect princess for one more night. But father will owe me big-time if I have to do the same things I did two years ago at the last party. Some of these people are just disgusting."

Winter chuckled, and patted her sister on the shoulder, "Relax, Weiss. Even if he does, you'll live. Remember, I used to be the one doing these. I started when I was much younger, too. Sometimes, having the kinds of privileges we were born into comes at a bit of an embarrassing price. I'll take it over being born in the slums any day."

"I can't argue with that," Weiss laughed.

"I should get going and change," Winter smiled, getting up and moving to the door. "The maids should be by soon with your gown. It's one mother used to wear when she was younger and did these kinds of parties like we are now. It's a beautiful dress; I'm sure you'll love it."

Weiss nodded as her sister departed, and soon after, three women came by with the dress she was expected to wear and helped her into it. It was a blue gown with white sleeves and a brown corset. The front was open to expose her legs, which were in white stockings. The chest was entirely open and left her breasts exposed and free, and had no crotch to it either, only a garter belt at her hips to hold her stockings up. The maids departed as she walked in her white heels to a body mirror to see how it looked.

"Stunning," her father suddenly said from the doorway, walking in with a proud smile. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she beamed, doing a little twirl. Her bare breasts bounced a little when she came to a stop. "It's too bad these kinds of events are the only time I can wear gowns like these. I like the freedom and exposure."

Excellent, excellent. I take it you're ready to _entertain_ our guests tonight?"

Weiss turned to him and pouted, "Please tell me I don't have to sleep with anyone this time. I love showing off, and the gropes and things are fine, but I expect huge favors from you if I have to have sex with another old man."

"Straight to the point, hm? You truly are my daughter. As it stands, there are two men I'd like you to get acquainted with. One is younger, in his late twenties. I think you'll find him rather attractive and might enjoy yourself. His name is Damien Blackheart. Tall, black hair, goatee. He's quite popular among women from what I hear."

"I certainly hope so," she nodded. "And the second?"

Jacques chuckled, "Victor Clark. He's about my age. He is a very important client, and having you bond with him would very, very beneficial to the company."

"And in return?" she asked. In reality, she didn't mind it quite as much as she was letting on, but she knew that she could use her exaggerated irritation to her advantage.

"Whatever you want, pumpkin," her father smiled. "Give the guests and the clients what they want, and I'll do the same in return for you."

She grinned, "I have every intention of taking you up on that. I want my tuition to Beacon paid in full before I get there. Just so I know you can't try to pull me home after one semester."

"Again, just like your father," he laughed. "Very well, I'll take care of it after the party. Now then, guests have already begun arriving. I'll let you finish getting ready, but do try to be down soon."

"Yes, father," she nodded, and he smiled before departing. She took another look at herself in the mirror and giggled from excitement, truly loving the dress, and went about doing her makeup. A few minutes later, her sister came back in a dress just as revealing as hers.

"You look delicious," Winter smirked, strutting over to her sister and booping her on the nose. "I'm guessing there will be a few men that will get to have a taste?"

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes, "Just two, but thankfully one is young and hot. The other is father's age."  
"We've both had older, so I'd say you got lucky with the last men you'll have to do this with. Still, if you'd like, I can help you... _relax_ a little before you head down."

"Why would I say no to that~?" Weiss purred, giving her older sister a peck on cheek.

Winter grinned and stole a kiss on the lips, and the two rushed into a deep embrace, their tongues dancing together while they ran their hands along each other's curves and exposed bodies. Winter pushed Weiss back into her bed and crawled on top of her, hungrily staring down at the smaller girl. Weiss was already breathing heavily, her hands resting above her head.

"Your stockings will be soaked before you even head downstairs," Winter giggled, leaning down and gently licking the heiress' nipple.

Weiss drew a sharp breath and moaned, "They'd b-better be."

"So bratty~!" Winter smirked, suddenly bringing her hand to Weiss' core and gently massaging her clit. "I'll have to get that out of you now. Father's clients expect a perfect sub~!"

Weiss closed her eyes and squeaked in pleasure, wishing she could skip the party and have Winter all night. Her sister expertly rubbed her most sensitive nub, then stopped abruptly. Weiss opened an eye and looked up to see Winter licking her fingers, "W-Why did you stop?"

"To make you beg," she innocently replied. "Will you be a good girl for me? For father's guests?"

Weiss furiously nodded, wanting the pleasure to continue, "Yes, yes, I will. Please give me more."

Winter smiled and positioned herself between her sister's legs, and finally brought her head down to give a lick up the length of the girl's glistening slit. Weiss shivered and arched her back, already in heaven. Winter didn't waste any more time, knowing that Weiss was expected downstairs, and hungrily licked and sucked at her sister's wet pussy. She lapped up the juices and cum, nibbled her clit, darted her tongue into the heiress' core as far as she could push it. She wanted to be the best her sister would have tonight.

Weiss' high-pitched moans echoed through the large bedroom, letting Winter know that she was accomplishing her goal. Weiss tightly gripped the sheets and curled her toes, a tiny bit of drool escaping from the corner of her mouth. "Mmmnuhhhh, Winterrrrr~!" she cried out, nearing her climax. "F-Fuuuhhhh! MmmmahhHHHH!"

Winter turned her full attention to her sister's clit as she felt the girl's core pulsing from her orgasm. She didn't let up, ravaging her until at last she lay back against the sheets, panting and sweating.

"That's a good girl," Winter grinned, moving up the bed and kissing Weiss on the lips. "Let's head downstairs, shall we? I'm sure everyone will be waiting."

Weiss nodded and slowly got to her feet, her cheeks a vibrant red. They descended the stairs together into the ballroom where the main of the party was being held. All guests were wearing similar attire to theirs that revealed their intimate areas while still looking formal. The room was a mix of business and hedonism as some people were talking, discussing events and such, while others were being pleasured in every way possible. Some groups were having sex next to others that were making business deals, and nobody batted an eye. To them, this was a casual thing. This was just how people of such high class did their business.

Naturally, heads turned to Weiss and Winter as they made their way across the floor. Weiss bathed in the attention and the lustful stares, her inner exhibitionist always happy to come out at these events. She strutted beside her sister until Winter was called over to a group of people, and decided to get a drink before searching for the first man she had to seduce. The waitstaff were scattered around the room carrying trays of cocktails, and all of them stark naked. Their job was simply to give guests whatever they wanted.

Weiss indulged herself with a glass of sangria started scoping out the floor. It didn't take long for her to pick out Damien, and she was struck by how attractive of a man he was. "I hate it when father's right," she snickered to herself before making her way over to him and giving a curtsey bow. "Hello, Mister Blackheart. Welcome to the Schnee Estate."

He smiled and took her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, "The pleasure is mine, Miss Schnee. And please, call me Damien."

"Weiss," she smiled, taking a sip from her glass. "I'm surprised to see someone as young and handsome as you here. Normally these parties are filled with people all my father's age."

"I inherited my father's company when he passed unexpectedly."

"My condolences," Weiss replied, feeling awkward for having brought it up.

He gave a warm smile, "Don't be, my dear. If it means I get to meet someone as jaw-dropping as you, then I certainly won't complain."

"You're too kind," the heiress blushed. "Would you like to go somewhere a little quieter to talk more?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned, and took her hand while he escorted her to one of the guest bedrooms off the adjacent hallway. Weiss closed and locked the door behind them and turned back to Damien to find him fully erect and standing at the foot of the bed.

"How can I make your time here more memorable~?" she purred, strutting over.

"I'd rather appeal to you, my beauty," he smiled, pulling her close to him. His throbbing member rubbed against her womanhood, making her gasp and blush. "Let me fulfill your deepest fantasies."

Her cheeks flushed even redder as she shyly looked away, "I've always wanted to take a facial and have it cover my chest as well. Otherwise, I'm yours to have however you wish."

"Your wish is my command, m'lady~!"

Weiss suddenly found herself on her back in the middle of the bed with Damien on top of her. He leaned down and softly kissed her neck while he rubbed the tip of his member against her soaked core. The heiress closed her eyes and drew shaky breaths, taking a tight grip on his shoulders.

He pushed inside her in one swift thrust, and Weiss let out a loud cry in a mix of surprise and ecstasy. She clung to Damien as he set a rapid pace inside her, her tight walls massaging his thick member with every pass he made. He leaned in and kiss her jaw and neck as well as nipping at her perfect, alabaster skin. Kisses quickly turned to hickeys, making Weiss moan even louder the harder he thrusted and sucked.

"T-Take me from behind," the heiress ventured moments later, tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Damien grinned and quickly flipped her over and positioned her on her hands and knees, "Anything the lady desires."

He pushed his cock in again up to the hilt, and Weiss' moans turned to squeals and loud cries of pleasure. She rocked her hips and body in time with his to add more friction, more power to the strokes. Damien leaned down on top of her and kissed the back of her neck, reaching between her legs as well and rubbing her clit while he continued to pound her womanhood. The heiress was lost in her pleasure, and her arms buckled under her, letting her fall on her shoulders and her head against the pillow.

"Ohhhh my God, Damien~!" she purred, her nails digging into the sheets.

He was panting heavily as he sped up even more, "Oh Weiss... Fuuuuck, Weiss~!"

He gave another sharp thrust before pulling out and shooting his hot load all over her back and shoulders. Weiss let out a long, content sigh before turning to him with a shy smile. "That was wonderful."

"Th-Thank you, m'lady," he shyly replied, his cheeks a little red. "Sorry I didn't give you the facial you wanted. I got a little over excited."  
"That's perfectly alright. Perhaps another night, or even later this evening if you're feeling up to it."

He grinned and kissed her cheek, "I'll take you up on that."

He brought her a towel so she could clean the cum off her dress as best she could. At a party like this, everyone knew where the stains had come from, and they were worn as almost a badge of honor. For Weiss, collecting as many as possible would work to her advantage to help get as many clients as she could. They both returned to the ballroom and said goodbye, and Weiss picked up another glass of wine before continuing to mingle.

"Miss Schnee!" a man called out to her. She didn't recognise him, or the two others with him she assumed to be his wife and son, but pretending she knew everyone was part of her job. "Miss Schnee, a moment?"

"Of course," she smiled, walking over to join them.

The man nodded, "Excellent, excellent. I was just wondering how you were progressing in finding a partner. I know your father is eager for you to continue your lineage." Questions about having children and arranging partnerships were very commonplace here, no different than asking about the weather.

"At the moment, it's not very high on my list of priorities," she replied.

"Oh?" his wife asked, looking almost surprised. "I thought you'd be on the lookout for someone. You are seventeen after all, perfect age to be looking for your future husband."

Weiss chuckled, "At the moment, I'm focusing on my career as a Huntress. Getting pregnant would add a lot of unnecessary stress and work to my schooling, and greatly hinder me in the field."

"Are you not the heiress of the company anymore then?"

"I still am," she replied. "However, my father won't be stepping down anytime soon, so until then I plan to dedicate myself to keeping this world safe."

The husband smiled, "A very noble mindset, m'lady. I wish you the best of luck in your training. However, while you're still here, perhaps you'd like to get acquainted with my son, Julian."

"Father, please," the boy blushed, looking embarrassed.

"I'd love to," Weiss giggled, offering the boy her arm. "Shall we?"

Julian blushed even harder, but accepted, "Of course, Miss Schnee." He was fairly tall with short, red hair and freckles. While he seemed shy and reserved, his crotchless suit showed he was incredibly well endowed. His member slowly rose to an impressive ten inches as Weiss led him to an unoccupied bedroom.

"There, some privacy," the heiress giggled as she closed the door and turned to him. "Oh my, someone is awfully excited to have me to himself."

He smiled, "You have no idea, Miss Schnee."

"Please, call me Weiss. How may I make you as comfortable as possible?"

"Take me cock in your throat and let me cum deep inside you," he bluntly replied, which was also very common for these events.

Weiss wasted no time and got on her knees in front of him, stroking his massive cock and licking the tip while she stared up into his eyes. She took him in her mouth and had no trouble as she made her way down his length, his head pushing into her throat as her lips touched his hilt. Her lack of a powerful gag reflex made her an even bigger hit. She bobbed her head rapidly back and forth, letting her mouth and throat massage Julian's throbbing cock. Her free hand fondled his balls while the other was used to continued stroking the base of his shaft.

He closed his eyes and put his hands on her head, already breathing more deeply and heavily. The woman before him was a goddess in the bedroom, but he still wanted more. He held her head and began thrusting down into her throat. Weiss was taken by surprise, but she didn't argue and let him have his way with her. Wet slurping and sucking noises escaped her throat as drool ran out the sides of her mouth and onto his cock. At last he pulled out, and Weiss gasped for air and coughed a little.

"Too much?" he asked, hoping he hadn't overstepped his bounds.

She chuckled, wiping her mouth, "Not at all, I just haven't done that in a while is all. Now then, where would you like to cum?"

"Hmm... Is anywhere off limits?"

"Ye- Well, I guess not," she replied, pondering the question for a moment. "I feel up for being adventurous if you'd like. Cum anywhere you want."

He lifted her to her feet and purred as he started kissing her neck, "Then I wanna cum inside your tight, perfect asshole~!"

"Then what're you waiting for~?" she sensually replied, cupping his cheek and gingerly kissing his lips.

She quickly retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand and assumed a familiar position on her hands and knees while Julian lubed up his giant member. He coated a finger as well and got on his knees behind Weiss so slide it in her rear entrance. She gasped at the oddly pleasurable sensation and softly moaned, biting her lip as well.

"Are you ready?" he asked, taking his finger out and rubbing the tip of his cock between her cheeks. She nodded, and he slowly began to push inside.

Weiss winced and grunted at the effort of accommodating something so big in her virgin butt. Julian stayed cautious and gentle, getting about a third of his length inside before he started moving it in and out. Weiss' grunts and slightly pained gasps soon turned to her regular high-pitched moans, and with that, Julian shoved the rest of his length inside her ass and roughly thrusted.

"You feel so fucking good," he growled, grabbing her ponytail and pulling her head up with it.

He blushed and cried out even louder from the harsh treatment she was receiving, "S-So do you~! H-Harder, please... Harder!"

He smirked and was happy to oblige, picking up the pace and continuing to ravage her butt. Weiss was loving every second of it, her eyes tightly shut and her mouth wide open with her tongue hanging out. Sweat was running down both of their faces, and Julian suddenly hilted himself and loudly grunted as he came deep and hard inside her. The feeling of her hot cum inside her sent a shiver up the heiress' spine, and she lay down and panted while her entire body twitched and wiggled in bliss.

"W-We should do that again," she said with a shy smile, her cheeks bright red as she looked up at him.

He helped her to her wobbly feet and chuckled, "Agreed. I know you said you aren't looking for anything serious right now, but if you ever change your mind, I would love to hear from you."

"Absolutely," she smiled, and after cleaning themselves up, they returned to the party.

The event went on for another few hours, with Weiss making her rounds and "collecting" everyone her father asked her to as well as whoever she fancied. Eight men later, she was exhausted and excused herself to her room for the rest of the evening. She was sore, covered in cum stains and sweat, and ready for her pillows to be the last thing she'd cuddle up to tonight. She dozed off while the party ended and the guests left, and was only awoken when her father knocked on her door sometime later.

"Tucked out?" he chuckled while his daughter rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"As always," she laughed, stretching and yawning while she sat up. "I take it the guests have all left?"

"Indeed. Did you entertain the men I requested?"

She nodded, "I did, and quite a few others. It was a very successful evening."

"Excellent, excellent," her father beamed. "Then I'll hold up my end and have your tuition covered in its entirety. I know I can be hard on you for it, but I think you'll make an amazing Huntress."

"You're just saying that because you're high off how many women you've slept with," Weiss teased, wearing a mischievous grin.

He laughed, "Perhaps, perhaps. I can see you're tired, but would you be up for letting me have one more?"

"Wouldn't you prefer mother or Winter?" the heiress asked.

"Your mother, shall we say, had a few too many glasses of wine this evening."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "So no different from any other evening. And Winter?"

"In her room with someone," he replied. "I don't expect to see her until morning."

"Well... alright, but you'll be doing all the work."

"Of course, sweetie."

Jacque walked over to her bed and kissed her cheek before climbing on top of her. She settled in on her back and lay her head on her pillow, closing her eyes and giving a smile. Her father pushed inside her and set a slow, steady pace. After the evening she'd had, having him be so gentle came as a relief, and helped to relax her. She spread her legs wide and let him have full access while he made love to her, making small squeaks and sighs.

"I love you, Weiss," her father smiled as she pulled out and came on her stomach, leaning down and kissing her cheek again.

"I love you too, father," she smiled up at him, and turned on her side to go to sleep. Jacque pulled the covers over her and kissed her head before turning out the lights and quietly closing the door behind him, letting Weiss drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	14. A Rose with Thorns

A Rose with Thorns: (Ruby x Cinder)

"I'll see you guys later," Ruby said, hurrying around the room to grab her room key, purse, and scroll.

Yang sat up in her bed, "Huh? Where're you going? It's almost eleven o'clock."

"To see Penny," the redhead quickly replied. "This is the only night she's free for a while."

"Oh, okay! Have fun!"

Ruby smiled and hurried out the door, looking determined in her path. She went to the stairs started going up, chuckling to herself as she went past Penny's floor. ' _Good thing Yang trusts me,_ ' she thought. ' _Otherwise this would be a lot harder to pull off._ '

She got off on the second highest floor and dashed down the hall, coming to a stop at one door and knocking on it several times. A black-haired woman in a Haven uniform answered, and Ruby smiled.

"Hello, Ruby," Cinder greeted her, opening the door all the way to let her in. "Have you gotten everything I requested?"

Ruby shrugged, "More or less. It's hard getting all the information without making anybody suspicious, but luckily nobody suspects me. How could you suspect that someone as small and adorable as me is a double agent?"

"Excellent. I must say, you've been a marvelous addition to the team. With any luck, perhaps you'll be able to bring some of your friends with you. You and your sister together and next to unstoppable."

"Maybe," Ruby chuckled. "I'd love to, but that's just something that's really hard to bring up, ya know? Never what they might- Hey, where are Merc, Em, and Neo?"

Cinder rolled her eyes, "They decided to go out to some party. I keep telling them that they'll blow our cover if they keep going out and getting shitfaced, but I suppose I can't keep them here all the time. On the bright side, that means we have the evening to ourselves."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Ruby asked with hopeful eyes.

Cinder grinned and answered the question by gingerly lifting Ruby's chin and leaning down to kiss her. Ruby happily responded by wrapping her arms around Cinder's shoulders and kissing back. The two of them had formed a relationship since Ruby had turned spy, which they both thoroughly enjoyed. It was a bit hard to hide at times, but that didn't stop them. They were having too much fun to let something come between it.

"You're team isn't expecting you back soon, are they?" Cinder asked, eyeing something on the table behind Ruby. "You're going to be here for a while."

Ruby turned to see what Cinder was looking at and smiled, "Rope? Does that mean you're finally gonna listen to me and go all out? And no, they don't expect me for a while. I told them I was visiting Penny. Oh, and you're sure that the thing with Penny and Pyrrha you had planned won't happen, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Your friend will be just fine. And it's good that they don't mind you being out late, because you're now my slave for the rest of the evening."

"Oh am I?" Ruby giggled, blushing a little. "What does that-?"

"Wrong," Cinder interrupted, giving Ruby a light slap before pushing her onto the bed with an evil smile. "The correct answer is 'Yes, mistress.' Understand?"

Ruby's smile grew wider as she nodded, "Yes, mistress."

"Good girl. Now strip, then face me and cross your wrists in front of you."

Ruby obeyed and quickly got out of her clothes, tossing them in a pile at the foot of Cinder's bed. She took her time pulling down her panties, purposefully bending over in front of Cinder to give her a nice view. She did what she was told and crossed her arms, and Cinder moved in to bind her wrists with the rope. She left a long length of slack coming from it that would serve as a leash, which made Ruby blush even harder when she saw it. She wasn't opposed to anything that was happening, and in fact she welcomed it, but she couldn't help feeling nervous from his new it was.

"Mistress, can you loosen the left side a bit?" the redhead asked.

"Very well," Cinder replied, pretending to be annoyed at the request. "Better?"

Ruby tested it quick, "Much. Thank you, mistress."

Cinder nodded and slipped out of the bottom half of her outfit before getting on the bed with Ruby. She sat crossed-legged at first, then spread her legs wide. The fresh razor-bumps showed that she must've shaved in the past few hours, giving Ruby the idea that she's had this planned a little more than she'd let on.

"Now, it's time for you to please your mistress," Cinder purred, pulling on the rope-leash to make Ruby lay forward. "If you do a good job, you'll be rewarded."

"Yes, mistress," Ruby replied. She shuffled up a bit to get her head into position and started with a few exploratory licks around Cinder's womanhood. She was surprised at how wet Cinder was already, but it certainly gave her a boost of confidence that she was turning her on.

This was only the third time Ruby had given oral, but she was quickly becoming an expert. Her tongue snaked in and around Cinder's lips, lapping up the juices that were practically flowing from her. A mix of wet and saliva soon began to drip onto the sheets as Ruby abandoned her tonguework in favour of simply sucking at Cinder's entrance. Without her fingers at her disposal she had to do more with her mouth to compensate, and it was driving Cinder wild. Cinder was trying to hide it to keep the mistress-slave feeling, but was obviously failing.

"Ahh, that's it," Cinder moaned, dropping the leash and instead putting her hands on the back of Ruby's head to in place. She lay back on the bed to bring her core into an even better position and wrapped her legs around Ruby as well, pulling her in harder. "Mmm... Fuuu... K-Keep going!"

Ruby had no plans to slow up, and doubled her speed of attack. It was getting a little hard to breath from the position she was in, but it wasn't a problem yet. She let her tongue push its way inside Cinder, exploring her. She didn't realise it, but her nose was rubbing against Cinder's clit with every slight movement of her head. Cinder was losing her control from the sensation and gave up on keeping it in. Her toes curled, her breath grew ragged, her heart was racing, and her eyes were starting to roll back.

"KyaaAAAHHH! More! MORE!" Cinder cried out, trying to relax her muscles to prepare herself. "FUCK! DON'T STOP! AHHH! D-DON'T STOP!"

Ruby could feel the spasms rocking through Cinder's body as the tight hold on her head fell away, and still kept at it. She loved Cinder's taste and the feel of her tongue against her soft flesh. She didn't pull her mouth away until she felt the last of the involuntary jerks stop, and looked up with a wide grin.

"Did I do a good job, mistress?" she asked, cum and spit dripping from her chin.

"V-Very," Cinder panted, needing a moment to compose herself. "Ahem. Now then, I suppose you've earned a reward for yourself, haven't you?"

She sat up and helped Ruby up with her. She went to work kissing and licking the girl's mouth, cleaning her up so that their rougher kisses could at least start clean. Ruby couldn't stop giggling and jerking away from how much Cinder's tongue tickled around her lips and under her chin.

"S-Stop!" Ruby laughed. "I can't take it!"

"Stop, what?" Cinder playfully asked, using the rope to hold Ruby in place while she continued.  
Ruby was giggling too hard to speak, and to put up with her torment of sorts for a while longer. Cinder had already licked her clean, and this was just for fun.

Ruby finally got a hold of herself long enough to speak, "M-Mistress! Please stop, m-mistress!"

Cinder grinned, "Very well. But you're running low on requests for the night."

"Okay, mistress," Ruby said in mix of innocent sarcasm that only she could manage to pull off.

Cinder huffed in amusement and went back to kissing, this time actually focusing on Ruby's lips. She was a bit of a rough kisser, nipping at Ruby's lip and pushing against her mouth to get the most amount of friction from it. Her hand moved to Ruby's chest, cupping the girl's right breast and massaging it in the same rough manner that matched her kissing. She rather liked the younger girl's small breasts, and that they were so sensitive. It took barely any effort at all to drive Ruby wild just from fondling her chest.

Ruby had been sceptical at first when Cinder had said she prefers sex to be rough, but now she wouldn't want it any other way. She loved leaving the experience feeling tired and sore, and she was discovering tonight that she loved being the submissive one. More than that, she was actually very turned on by being treated like this. She had no idea why, but she did. Cinder had mentioned maybe trying some very hardcore things like knife play or breath play, but that was still a little out of Ruby's comfort zone.

Cinder let her hand glide down Ruby's midriff and gently caress the girl's inner thigh, which was the only gentle thing she planned on doing that night. She could feel Ruby's core dripping from excitement, but wasn't going to give her what she wanted just yet. She held her fingers just outside Ruby's lips, occasionally letting her middle finger slide between them as a tease. For now she was content to keep kissing and let Ruby continue to build up anticipation, but the redhead had already reached her limit for that.

"M-Mistress, please," Ruby begged. "I'm ready... Don't make me wait any-mooooaaahhhHHH!"

Cinder shot two fingers inside Ruby's entrance before she had the chance to finish speaking. Her hand was incredibly fast, the only thing faster being Ruby's when she used her semblance. She also introduced tongue into the kids while Ruby's mouth was still wide open, and pushed her back so that she was laying on top of her. She pushed a third finger inside, feeling Ruby tense up and let out a tiny squeak from the initial pain of being stretched further than she had before.

Ruby gave a long moan, "Ahhhhh... C-Cinder... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Did I give you permission to cum?" Cinder asked, working her wrist back and forth even faster. The cute, also puppy-like look on Ruby's face made her quite happy, knowing how easily she could make her bend to her will. "Did I?"

"N-No," Ruby managed to get out, but she was losing herself as her climax rapidly approached. She tried to hold it back, but that only seemed to make it want to come on even harder. "I can't... I-I... Please mistreee- mistreeeEAAAHH!"

Ruby threw her head back against the pillows and let her orgasm crash through her, sending waves of bliss from her core to every inch of her body. She almost couldn't breath as it started to pass, and it took her some time before she could relax and open her eyes again.

Cinder grinned down at her, "Someone didn't follow orders, did she? You're going to be punished for that."

"Sorry, mistress," Ruby snickered, sitting up and sharing another kiss. "Can you take the rope off now? It's started to rub my wrists a little raw. My teammates are gonna ask what happened."

"Fine, furry handcuffs it is," Cinder nonchalantly replied. "We've still got a long evening ahead."

Long was an understatement, as two hours later Ruby had one limb tied to each of the bedposts while Cinder was adjusting her strap-on harness. The dildo she had in it was fairly thick, but she'd spent the evening slowly stretching her eager prey to the point that she'd be able to easily take it. Meanwhile, Ruby was watching in anticipation, her soft skin, especially on her back, covered in claw marks, light bruises on her cheeks from being slapped, dark hickeys on her neck and breasts, and her butt was covered in bright red handprints.

"Are you ready, slave?" Cinder asked, getting between Ruby's legs.

The younger girl eagerly nodded, "Yes, mistress. Make it hurt."

"You want it to hurt?" Cinder smirked, teasing Ruby's entrance with the tip of her toy. "Be careful what you wish for."

"I'm ready, mistress. I want it to-"

She was cut off by a hard slap to the cheek that left a red mark. Cinder didn't say another word and suddenly pushed her dildo inside, grinning as Ruby's entire body tensed and pulled against the ropes. Ruby's mouth hung open wide, her eyes starring up at the ceiling. Cinder wasted no time and started roughly trusting the entire length of the toy inside her slave.

"OhhhHHH my go-od, Cinder!" Ruby moaned, but knew her mistake as soon as she said it. The slip was met with another slap.

"Such a disobedient little girl," Cinder growled, dragging her nails down Ruby's sides and earning loud squeaks and squeals of both pleasure and pain. "What am I going to do with you?"

Ruby blushed hard, "F-Fuck me harder?"

"Perhaps~," Cinder purred, and did just that. She pounded Ruby's tight pussy, leaning down and choking her as well, all while watching the twinkle in the girl's eyes and waiting until she could see that she was right on the edge of cumming. Then, she adruptly stopped.

"Wh-What...?" Ruby asked in a bit of a daze. "Don't stop! Keep going! Please?"

"Your punishment this time is being denied the last orgasm of the night. Maybe tomorrow you'll have learned."

The redhead couldn't help but blush, "Tomorrow night too? Yes, mistress, I promise I'll be good."

Cinder nodded and undid the girl's bindings. Ruby was a little wobbly when she got back on her feet, and it was no wonder why. She was dripping sweat from their incredible evening, and she had a feeling she'd be sore for a few days to come.

"So what do I tell my teammates?" Ruby asked as she started getting dressed. "Like, there's no way I can hide that I had sex, and I can't say that it was Penny because Penny will deny it when they ask."

"Tell them you two went out to a party and you went home with someone?"

Ruby laughed, "Noooo! Yang would kill someone!"

"Then I suggest buying a very good concealer and foundation," Cinder chuckled, giving Ruby a soft kiss once the two were dressed. "Stay the night?"

"I wish, but I have class at eight in the morning, and my teammates will be extra mad if I stay out all night and then show up to class looking like this. Saturday, I promise."

Cinder looked a bit disappointed, but she didn't want her favorite new toy and spy to get in trouble. The two shared a hug and one more kiss before Ruby started back to her dorm, wondering how her teammates would react to all of her love marks.


End file.
